Secrets
by HanaLove
Summary: Formally Of All Things: Kagome has a secret but she never thought that it would come back to haunt her until she meets the family she had to give away. What will Sesshomaru do when the woman he never knew comes back?
1. Chapter 1 New Maid

**Summary**

**Sesshomaru is a multimillionaire and has always had girls want him for what he was worth. Enter Kagome who just started working for the Inuyoukai's as their house maid. Who is this woman with a fiery passion and a smile that makes everyone loves her. Secrets will come out of the dark closet that holds all.**

**Chapter 1 New Maid**

(Modern Japan)

(At the Taisho Mansion)

Sesshomaru wakes right before the alarm clock goes off and switches it off before the annoying siren starts. He sits up and gets out of bed to head for the shower and prepare for his daily routine. 'My annoying _half-brother _should be awakening any time now' and sure enough just as he thought it the heard InuYasha's alarm go off and a thump on the floor what could only be determined as his brother hitting the floor from being startled out of his sleep.

CRASH

Sesshomaru sighed _'That's another alarm clock to buy. The half breed should learn to take better care of his possessions.'_With that thought Sesshomaru went downstairs in his dark blue polo shirt and blue jean pants to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Soon after him InuYasha comes down to grab breakfast so that he can head out. Sesshomaru sits elegantly at the table while InuYasha props his elbow on the tables and wolfs down his breakfast. After finishing his meal somehow accomplishing not to get it all over his face and clothes he heads out. Sesshomaru shakes his head _'Why did I let him stay here again?'_Sesshomaru had some thinking to do as he finished his breakfast and headed upstairs to retrieve his sleeping daughter.

Once he made it to her room he was greeted at the door with the sound of what seemed to be coughing. _'Odd…'_He opened the door to see his daughter, Rin laying in bed with her back turned to him. He sniffed the air and got no hint of sickness then he looked at his daughter and in his monotone voice he told her to get up and that he knew she was not sick.

Rin sighed and turned around getting out of bed. "RIN DOESN'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL DADDY!"

Sesshomaru walks to her and kneels down so that he could be eye level with his daughter. Rin was a beautiful child with dark wavy locks with wisps of silver in them and on her forehead was a magenta crescent moon and a flower petal that rested on the inside of it. She had been dropped off at his door step when he was 400 years old with a note that said:

_Sesshomaru_

_This is our daughter. Her name is Rin. If you do not believe me all you have to do is smell her and you will be able to tell that she is of your blood. I know you will not remember having any sexual relationships with any woman. That is expected since what we had was a one night thing when you were going through a healing process and your demon had taken charge of you._

_Sincerely_

_Her mother_

_PS. You will not be able to find me even if you find my scent on our child. In time we will meet again._

He shook the memory from his mind and looked at his daughters eyes which had the most spectacular blue in them that mixed well with the gold of his own blood. Of what he could gather from his daughter who was 100 years old was that her mother was blue eyed and had the lingering scent of flowers and she must have been some type of full breed demon for their daughter was a full demon.

"You are going to school and that is final." He stood and turned to leave. Once at the door he spoke to her over his shoulder. "Get dressed and have breakfast. We will be leaving in 30 minutes so I suggest you hurry." With that said he walked out of the room and shut the door to listen to his daughter hurry about getting ready. He passed a maid and told her to help his daughter prepare.

He looked around and saw that he only had a maximum of 10 servants. So a week ago he had put out an ad for maids yet only 4 had showed up and none of them seemed fit but he took them regardless. All of this will change soon. (A/N and he couldn't have been more right. Lol)

* * *

Kagome sat at a café and was being waited on by a rabbit demon. She ordered and looked in the newspaper for jobs she had yet to mark out. As she skimmed the pages she didn't realize that her buddy InuYasha had sat at a table across from her until he ordered and the sound of his voice is what jarred her attention.

"InuYasha?" He turned to see who called him and once he met eyes with her he broke into a huge smile.

"Yo Kags!" he stood and walked over to her. "Can I join?" She said sure and he sat at the seat in front of her. "What you doin out here?" he asked her while she still scanned over the wanted ads.

"I'm looking for a job InuYasha but the only jobs that I see that pays worth a damn is jobs I don't have degrees for and this maid job but who in their right mind would want to clean up?" She gave a look of disgust and handed him the paper to show him.

Once InuYasha looked at who was wanting a maid he let out a laugh that shook the ground. With tears in his eyes he looked at her and said "That's my brother. He is the one looking for the maid and Mr. Icicle Ass must need them bad if he is willing to pay this much but then again he do have a lot of money to through away seeing as he's a multimillionaire."

Kagome's jaw dropped and she stayed that way gaping at him. "But your last name isn't Taisho so how in the world….." He looked at her. "I stayed with my mother. That's how I got my last name. He is only my half brother by our father."

Kagome took the paper and looked again. InuYasha looked at her before exclaiming "If you take the job you won't be there alone since I live there too we could talk."

Kagome looked at him and then gave him a light smile. "Okay Yashie. I'll take it but you have to promise that you will be there with me." She looked at him and he looked at her. "Do you promise?"

He kept looking at the smile she gave him. How he wished he would've been faithful and then that smile would have always been his but he was tempted by the high school whore, Kikyo, and once Kagome found out she was hurt but promised that they would always be friends. "I…I promise Kagome and this time I mean it."

Her smile grew and she took his hand. "Then after our food has arrived…." she was cut off because the food arrived. "Wow…well then we will hurry up and eat and then we leave. K?"

She really didn't have to tell him that because he was already finished eating and slurping up his coffee then he grabbed her by the hand after throwing a 100 on the table and walked/ran away to get to his car that was parked a little ways down the unlocked it before opening the door for a bewildered Kagome and once she was seated he closed the door and got in and sped off.

Once they had gone a fair distance Kagome got out of her state of shock and hit him on the head. "I didn't get to eat dummy!" She glared at him and he turned to glare at her.

"Well that's not my fault. Humans should eat faster!" He turned back to the road. Kagome just shut her mouth and looked out the window. _'How can I tell him that I'm not human as he has believed all of this time'_

The ride was quiet until they turned into the large driveway and he pulled into a parking spot and got out the car. This time Kagome got out by herself and looked at the spacious garage that held 3 other cars and 2 empty spaces. A red Roles Royce, A black Hummer, and A babyblue Ferrari sat in the garage next to InuYasha's dark blue convertible.

"Shall I show you in?" he asked Kagome who was still looking around.

"Sure." she rounded the car and followed him in through the garage door after shutting the garage behind him. Once inside Kagome jaw hit the floor. LITERALLY! She had stepped onto a toy that was in the way which had wheels on it and she went stumbling frontwards until her face hit the ground. InuYasha just sat there and laughed until he too hit the ground but with much more grace. She turned to look at him then taking the toy she slipped on she threw it at his face effectively shutting him up and giving her a laugh.

He was upset now and let it be known with the growl he let out Kagome understood what that meant and she got up and ran. How far she ran she didn't know but he was right behind her and she knew it. She turned corner after corner until…SMACK! She came hitting a force for what she thought was a wall. She looked up and into the face of the one man she thought that she wouldn't meet for the next 200 years.

"Ses….sho…ma..ru" she looked at him with fear in her eyes trying to scramble back.

"Hn" he looked down at her and then up at the half breed who came around the corner. "InuYasha who is this?" He looked down at her again.

InuYasha who had calmed down already looked at his brother and spoke. "This is Kagome. I was giving her a tour since she has come to be our new maid."

With that Sesshomaru looked at her and bent to give her his hand and help her up. When he did her scent wafted to him. She smelled of roses but that wasn't her natural scent. Her natural scent smelled like wildflowers in late spring where everything is fresh and full of life.

Kagome looked at his hand which was still holding hers. "Umm you can let me go now." With that said she tried to give her hand a little tug. He let her go then looked at his brother. "She will do." Then he turned and walked away. Her scent still with him. _'Why does she smell so familiar?_ _She knew my name. So I take it she is just like the rest of the women after my name. Well if that was the case why was she scared? Hmm….'_

InuYasha looked at his brother's retreating form then he took Kagome's hand and showed her around before he went to show her her room that she would be sleeping in since the job called for a live in maid. After that he left her and she closed the door looking around. _'NO! It couldn't be. How could it. The one…my one…the one who gave me my first passion. The one who gave me…my first child. What will I do?'_ With all of those thoughts in her head she laid on the bed and went to sleep. Tired from shock, hunger, and too much thinking.


	2. Chapter 2 Sins of the Father

I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters. Read and Review! =)

Chapter 2 Sins of the Father

InuYasha couldn't believe he had the one woman that he loved the most and had hurt the most (or so he thought) underneath the same roof with him. He was determined as he laid upon his bed and looking to the ceiling that he would make amends with her and hopefully they could be what they once were. With his strong resolution he got out of bed and ran to the door. As he got closer to her room he heard her mumbling in her sleep. 'Keh! She must be having a bad dream..' As he got closer he could smell salt. 'Is she crying?' He turned the knob and went in to see that she was sleep and she indeed had tears in her eyes yet she still slept. She turned her head and whispered a name he never wanted to hear from the woman that he loved with a passion as intense as a bonfire.

That name…the one she uttered with even more tears falling from her face was InuTaisho. 'How the hell do she know his father? What in the seven hells did she say his name for!' With all of the rage in him he glared at her but the rage didn't stay for long because as he looked at her more he saw that she started crying more. His anger melted with each tear that she shed and he turned around and walked out of the room. He would ask her but right now he had to do some research. Maybe one of her ancestors were done wrong by his old man. He would find out.

He closed the door with a silent click and made his way to his fathers study. The place was untouched since the man had left. Only servants and Sesshomaru would come in here on occasions and he, InuYasha, would come in here to remember the times that he shared with his father since this was one of the last places that his father's scent still lingered.

Making his way to the bookcase he looked over some of the books placed there. Finding the one he wanted he pull it so that it would give way to the secret room in which his father kept all of the really private material surrounding his family and their secrets. Going in only made him relish about the old times. 400 years ago to him seemed a millennium to others but him being his age didn't seem to faze him.

He searched over bookcases and shelves that held scrolls and leather backed books until he saw something glint in his eye. As he turned to look he noticed that their was a spell cast over a certain part of the room to keep it's inhabitants from knowing what was behind it. As he got closer the spell seemed to diminish and warily he reached for the book to realize that it was his father's journal. He sat at a chair and started to read….

Sesshomaru was in his room sitting at his desk with his laptop in front of him and his phone to his ear. Business called him at all times of day and he told his assistant Jaken to hold all of his calls that were unimportant to him. Better known as all of his 'floozies' who thought that since he would give them a little bit of his action that they could be the next Mrs. Taisho and run his household. He listened to the annoying wolf demon on the other line talking nonsense about how he knew all about the business that his father once ran. 'I doubt this little piece of crap knows anything about business.' Koga of the corporation Eastern Tech. couldn't determine a penny from a quarter and if it wasn't for him then their business would have been bought out a long time ago.

After a few words of details about an upcoming meeting he hung up and looked at his Rolex to see the time. "Shit!" He got up out of the bed and ran to the front door after grabbing his keys and his coat to retrieve his daughter.

Rin was outside waiting for her father when she saw him pull up. He was 25 minutes late but that was expected. 'At least he came 2 hours and 15 minutes earlier than last time.' She felt bad for her father. He was single and as far as she could tell he was miserable. Sometimes she thought of her mother but seeing as she was still an infant who had only stayed with her mother for at least a month to feed only remembered that her mother had a sweet scent.

Once he pulled up she got into the car and he drove off. Sesshomaru looked in his rearview mirror at his daughter who had her head down a little daisy tucked behind her ear. Flowers were common seen with his daughter. He felt bad for how he always let business run his life and his daughter was always forgotten. He would change that. 'Maybe I can hire someone to take her and pick her up from school and then once she returns home I would have completed most of my work and we could spend time together. Yes, that's a good plan.' He felt proud of himself.

"Father…" Sesshomaru stopped at a red light and turned his head to see his daughter who was looking out the window. "do…do you remember mother?"

Sesshomaru had been asked this question on numerous occasions. When his daughter felt lonely, when she saw her friends interact with their mothers, it all brought the memory to her that she didn't have one of her own. He sighed then he turned back around to see if the light was green which it was so he kept driving. "Rin…we have went over this before. I can't remember your mother but believe me when I say that she loves you and she will one day return to you." as he finished his sentence her was turning onto the solitary road that led to his home surrounded by acres of forest.

"Rin knows daddy. It's just…Rin wants to know why didn't daddy mate with mommy so that she could always be with us." With that everything in the car was silent. Sesshomaru didn't know why he didn't mate the woman. He always had that thought in mind whenever Rin would ask questions like that. And to tell you the truth he would want to be with the woman but if only he could find her. He employed demons and humans all over the world. He even had connections in the bureau for Human Resources and Missing Persons. Still he had no hints and he was getting frustrated at how elusive this woman was being. When he found her he would make her pay for leaving their daughter without her mother and no reasonable explanation as to the reason she didn't show herself to him. His revenge would be sweet.

Sorry if the chapter seems a little short but I'm doing chapter three and we get insight into the secret by splurging Kagome's dream.


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

This chapter tells of the past from the beginning in which she first encountered Sesshomaru till the end when she gave her child away. Now I know some of you are wondering why she left her baby and what not but you are going to have to read the chapter and tell me what you think. Oh and I do not own InuYasha.

**Slight lemonade alert!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Past**

_'Kagome was walking along the border of the lands. At the age of 300 she was a beauty who was filled out in all of the right areas with ethereal pale skin, long raven locks that descended to her calves and baby blue strips on her cheek which vaguely matched her azure eyes. She was one of the few and rare who came from a heritage of dog demons who were white yet held many natural beauties and powers. They lived on a cloud in the sky and were thought gods at times. As the eldest born she could be the first to rule but only if she married but she didn't plan on doing it so she was determined to stay single until her brother Miroku married that is if he ever got over his lecherous behavior and settled down. Kagome gave a chuckle at the thought of his betrothed Sango-chan, as Kagome came to know her as a close friend, smacking him on the face for groping her or some other lady in the House of the Clouds._

_Her father called her supuringu which meant spring for the way her cheer and smile always seemed to make everyone's day better and her ways that made everything new. She touched the flower on her forehead. It was a lovely bloom that had a variety of petals on it. She was the only one to have such a symbol yet because of this she was kept hidden because they thought her an abomination but on rare nights such as these when there was a blue moon she was permitted to leave._

_As she was coming to the border of the Western lands a scent caught her. Without thought she ran to it and discovered a person…no demon, hurt leaning on a tree. Slowly but carefully she approached him. Sensing her, his eyes shot open revealing red orbs meaning nothing but death. Instead of letting her fear show she took deep breaths and when she opened her eyes again her blue eyes seemed to glow and she opened her mouth to sing a soothing lullaby that could soothe any creature demon or mortal and let them know that she meant no harm only to help._

_Sensing that she was no harm the beast calmed down and she approached him and sat next to him. He was shirtless and his bottoms were slashed revealing a lot of leg and a deep gash on the side. She leaned close to it and the rest of the wounds that covered his torso. He was a beautiful specimen and she started to blush as she inspected the wounds for dirt or debris. Not looking up at him because she was certain that her pale cheeks were pink she blew upon his wounds effectively closing off each one._

_As she did, she heard a growl come from him but she didn't look up until she finished her task. Once done she looked up at last and gasped. His red orbs were now gazing at her intently. He took her by the arms and pressed her back upon the ground just under the tree that he sat. It was sudden but it didn't hurt her. He nuzzled her neck and took in her scent._

_She laid there completely still not wanting any sudden movements to send him over the edge. He growled at her. He was speaking in Inu now and she knew the language well for she was part of that heritage she growled back to his beast._

**_:What are you doing my lord?:_**

_She knew he was lord for the Crescent moon on his head let her know that he was a member of the House of the Moon in the West. So this must be the one they call the cold and heartless beast, Lord Sesshomaru. She knew he wouldn't know of her or her family. Her family made a pact with the North, South, East, and West Lords to keep their secrecy therefore no one but them knew that they were demons from the sky._

_**:Who are you?: **He leaned back and looked at her. His beast still in control._

_**:I am only a person who was passing by my lord. Now you must rest.: **She looked into his eyes to determine if he would let her up._

_He looked down at her and she could swear for a moment that he would let her leave. But then he did the unexpected and he kissed her. She layed there wide eyed. She was half afraid but half excited as his lips moved on hers. She enjoyed it and her body let him know it._

_Her arousal hit him hard and before either of them knew of anything they were both completely naked. He graced her body with his hand and moved to be in between her legs._

_**:You will be mine girl:** He declared this as he plunged inside of her._

_She didn't have time to register his words before she felt the pain of her maidenhood being broken. She gave out a loud moan as he stilled inside of her waiting for her to adjust to him. Once she was adjusted he slowly pulled out then plunged back in._

_They went at this for as long as the moon was in the sky and once the moon was descending he spilt his seed in her and she had more than enough orgasms of her own. His canines elongated but he didn't have time to pierce her skin because even through all of the lovemaking she knew that she couldn't be with him. She had her hand in his hair and on his scalp and using all of the power that she obtained she wiped his memory and put him to sleep._

_He laid there on top of her as she cried silent tears. Then she gently pushed him off and covered him in a new yukata and hatori of his western lineage then stood and dressed. She rid the area of her scent and his scent on her an hers on him. She walked to him and ran a hand along his tresses of silver and the magenta stripes on his cheek committing them to memory. She knew he wouldn't remember anything and she knew that once she was home again she would be branded a tainted and she would be doomed to be hidden away as if she was never born._

_She left her prince after double checking that she had not left anything undone and when he awoke he would believe that he was on patrol and had fell asleep from being tired. He would have nothing to be ridiculed about. She would take the blame for it all so she flew to the sky to face her judgment with tears in her eyes._

* * *

(scene change)

_She sat in the meeting with her little girl in her hands. Her pregnancy was not rough but once her little girl was born a meeting was called by her father. He spoke to them all but mainly the Western lord. He was told of the child and that it was of his blood. There would have to be a deal. She would give the child away after the feeding month was over or they would kill the child._

_The leaders of the South and the East said to kill the child for they were afraid of the powers that she possessed but they were outnumbered. Even though her father didn't want to have the child here to further shame his family he couldn't kill his own grand daughter. So he, the North and the West declared that she give the child away and InuTaisho said that he would be glad to take the child in on the condition that the mother have no further contact with the child till she come of age to understand._

_Kagome sat there with tears that threatened to spill in her eyes. But she nodded that she understood. She looked at the man who was almost her father-in-law he only glared at her. Her sadness changed to anger all at once and her powers flared. She was almost if not stronger than InuTaisho himself but he did not show fear he only glared more. His golden orbs telling her of his hate._

_"KAGOME!" her father's voice snapped some sense back into her. She calmed and looked away from InuTaisho and to her father who was seething in anger. She held her head down in shame then once her composure was once again restored she gave a weak smile to the rest of the lords that looked at her with fear fleeting them as she calmed down then she excused herself with her child in tow._

_Later that night as she let her girl sleep a maid called her to her father's study. When she got there she was met once again with the man who now despised her with a passion and she him. Her father told her to sit and she did._

_"You, my child, owe Lord InuTaisho an apology and an explanation on how your pregnancy occurred."_

_Kagome let out a breath and told them the whole story and the reason as to why he didn't remember or wouldn't remember a child of his creation and why she wiped his memories._

_InuTaisho looked at her as if she had grown two heads then he nodded and she looked up at him but instead of the anger he showed compassion. She could do nothing but cry._

_"InuTaisho…." She could not let out anymore words as her crying continued. He walked to her and knelt so that he could look her in the eyes._

_"Don't worry child. As I understand you were only protecting him and I shall keep your secret as long as you keep your promise. Is that a deal?" He looked into her eyes which seemed to brighten even with the tears in them._

_"Hai, yes. I will keep my promise to you my Lord." with that she was sent back to her room._

_The month passed quickly and Rin had just started to eat baby demon food. Kagome had been crying all day when she had awoken this morning. The maids had pity for the mother and they made her a basket in which she could set her daughter. She wrapped her in fine silks making sure not to put in silks which could give away her station. Once her daughter was settled and asleep she placed her in the basket and wrote a note. Once done with that she placed it on her child then stepped to her balcony. She shimmered for a second then an orb was around her which made it look as if nothing was there but the sky itself._

_When she reached the western palace it was night. She cloaked her scent and her powers and walked to the door. She had to make it quick because she knew her daughter's immense powers would tell of an intruder. She set her daughter on the doorstep and gave her a fleeting kiss before her orb formed around her and once again she blended with the sky but she would not leave until she knew that her daughter was discovered. The door to the palace opened to a cold gazed Sesshomaru. He sniffed around then caught the scent of the child under his nose. He picked the basket up with one hand and after discovering the note he opened it with the other._

_Kagome floated above them at a distance so as to not make him suspicious. Her heart broke to see the man that had taken her heart take her child to. She looked at him as he read over the note for what seemed to be the umpteenth time and then he sniffed it. He took a deep breath and sniffed it again. That's when she realized that she did not mask her scent when writing the note. He looked down at the child and gave her a gentle smile before he carried her into the house shutting the door behind him obstructing Kagome's view of the man and child that would be forever connected to her._

_She turned around and flew home. Tears were in her eyes until 90 years later when her father had died and her brother was married. She was permitted to leave home and she changed herself into a human and went to stay on earth. There a widowed mother took her in and she went to school where she met new friends and tried to forget about the past.'_

* * *

PHEW!!!! Man that's a long chapter. Well how ya like it? Review me please. I would like to give a shout out to all of those who commented me. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! MUAH!!!! =) Much love and keep it up!


	4. Chapter 4 A Playmate for Rin

A/N For some who wanted to know of the ages and don't want to do the math then let me help you.

Sesshomaru-500 appears in his late 20's early 30's

InuYasha- 400 appears to be 25

Kagome- 400 appears to be 23 (women age differently even though they are the same age in demon years)

Rin-100 she looks like a 10 year old girl

**I don't own InuYasha.** (Gawd do I always have to put this here?)

Now without further to do time for Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4 A Playmate for Rin**

Sesshomaru had opened the door to his home and Rin was led in. She still was depressed and her sagging shoulders and hanging head let you know. He didn't know how to handle the situation so he let her go to her own devices as he went to his office. He walked to his desk and opened a drawer with a key that he hung around his neck so that no one could ever open it.

He pulled out a small black case that he had put a locking spell on. Once he dropped the spell he opened the case and pulled out the note from so many years ago. It had come as a daily ritual that he would go over the note that Rin's mother had written to him.

Even though he had preserved the note he couldn't preserve the scent that once lingered on it. He only had lingering memories of the floral scent. It had calmed his nerves and made him happy.

He sat back in his chair with the note still in his hands. "Why did you leave? Why did you not stay with us? Did we not mean nothing to you?" he spoke to no one but himself. Sighing he put the note back in place and closed the drawer after replacing the case and re-establishing the spell in which kept the note as if it was written just today.

He stood and walked out of the room noticing that something was amiss. _'Where is the half-breed?'_ He sniffed at the air. Once he caught the scent which was his brother's he followed it. When he was turning a corner he saw that one door was open and it was the room which his brother's scent was strongest. _'Why is he in father's office?'_ Without a second thought Sesshomaru walked in the door to get to the bottom of his brother's reason.

* * *

Rin was left standing there after her father went to his office. She felt so utterly alone as she made her way up the stairs to go to her room. When she was about to make the right to the western wing a voice flowed to her. It's sorrow almost matched her own but it was so much deeper. Feeling enthralled by the sound she turned on her heels and sped into the direction of the voice.

* * *

Kagome had awoken with a start. Her eyes were heavy and they felt as if they were puffy. She wiped at her face and eyes and once she pulled back she noticed that she had tears on her hands. _'Huh?' _She looked to her pillow and noticed that it was completely soaked.

Thats when she remembered _'That dream again…'_ It had been years since she cried like that and even then her tears did not flow that much. She got out of bed and walked to the window. It was now late afternoon and the sun was setting. Her room had a great view of the scenery and far in the distance she could see the city.

_'If I were to leave at night and run through the forest for a while then maybe after a distance I can revert back to my natural form and leave this place. I could change my appearance and leave the city then I would write my _'mother' _and tell her thank you for all that she has done for me and that one day not to long from then I would visit her and the family.'_ Kagome hung her head as she thought of abandoning the family but new tears started to form once again as she thought of leaving the daughter she adored so much twice.

"It's for the best. She must not know of me or the story of how she came to be and…Sesshomaru mustn't know that the woman that he had been with is now the maid in his household. There would be no telling of what he would do to me." as her resolve became absolute. She started to search her room for a bathroom to freshen up.

Once she found it she went to the mirror. The bathroom was grand yet small but she could only guess that the reason for that was because it was the servant's quarters. It was white with a shower/bath and was decorated in pale yellow flowers with green stems.

The mirror she was looking in showed her that she indeed looked a hot mess. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were wrinkled and out of place. She gave a deep sigh and turned to the shower and after adjusting the hot water she stripped and stepped in.

The water was nice on her skin and she washed her body and hair. After she had completed her task she was reluctant to get out so she let the water sprinkle on her skin as she reminisced about other days when her life was not as turbulent as it was now. She took a breath and sung a song which was low yet sweet. It showed her sorrow yet it held tunes of once being happy.

When she finished her song she looked at her hands which were now all pruned. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. She took another to dry her hair then let it hang on her shoulders. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked to another door that was a walk in closet. It was mainly bare and only held certain things that would benefit the maid. Kagome took out an outfit. It was a black maid dress. It had white lace underneath it and an apron that sat on the front and tied around the back with a little cap which matched it well. She laid it on the bed and went to a chest of drawers that held underwear of different sizes. She found some to fit her then put on the dress and the pumps that matched it. She brushed her hair which was now dry and headed out the door.

She walked down the hall and turned a corner to only come in contact with a little girl who looked around the age of ten. The little girl had been running and she was quite out of breath. When the girl looked up Kagome held her breath.

"Um…I'm sorry miss it's just that I heard singing and I wanted to know who it was." Kagome could only stare at her. She was so beautiful. Kagome almost wanted to hug the girl but she had to remember her plan to make it out unnoticed.

"Um…miss?" hearing the girl again made her regain her composure. She looked down at her and smiled.

"First you can call me…Kagome and I haven't heard any singing…" Rin hung her head and all of her excitement vanished. Kagome felt bad for her and it nearly broke her heart to have to lie to her. "but then again many people can't hear themselves sing so the singing you heard may have been me."

With that Rin's excitement returned and she held Kagome's petite hand in hers. "Mi…Kagome…um could you sing to me? I don't care what song you sing…um better yet could you play with me?" Rin was going to get her way so she put on her best puppy dog face.

Kagome couldn't take it so she just sighed and nodded her head. Rin was ecstatic and as soon as Kagome gave her approval she ran with Kagome in tow to her room on the other side of the building.

Once they were inside they played every game that Rin could think of and boy was that a lot. From dress up to game cubes. As the day wore on Rin and Kagome were both getting tired but Rin still had one game left that she saved for last. She ran to her closet and pulled out a microphone and a karaoke machine. She popped in her favorite soundtrack and sung the theme songs to her favorite shows.

Kagome could only sit and listen. She reminded her so much of herself in her younger days. Even her voice sort of resembled her own except hers was more sweet where Kagome's was more melodious. After her songs were over she asked Kagome how she did in which she told her that her voice was amazing.

"Thank you. Daddy says that I must have gotten it from mommy because he can't sing and…." when she trailed off Kagome already knew why. She had done this to her daughter but tonight she would give her daughter something to be happy about and look forward to. She gave her a weak smile and took the microphone from her hand then sat her down on the floor where she had just been.

Kagome walked to the machine and after putting in a blank disk she pressed record. Taking a deep breath she sung sweet songs of love and friendship. Fun songs that made Rin dance and lullabies that not to long after put the child to sleep. Kagome stopped singing and put the microphone down. She picked her up and laid her in bed. After covering her up Rin opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Can we play tomorrow to?" she had to know that today would not be the only time that she would see Ms. Kagome.

Kagome did not want to hurt the girl yet she knew that she really didn't have much of a choice since it was she who made the girl sad in the first place. Forgetting about her plan to leave she gave her a weak smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes Rin, we will play tomorrow or any other day that you wish to play." As if that was all that the child wanted to hear she fell into a deep sleep. Kagome waited by her side just looking at her serene features. She brushed a lock of hair out of the girls face and sighed. "Oh my poor child. If only…if only I could have kept you all of those years ago then you would not have so much pain." with those whispered words she stood and left the room. She didn't hear the disk that she had sung on stop recording as the door closed.

* * *

InuYasha was almost done with his father's journal. He scanned its contents from the time of Sesshomaru's mother to his. It contained memoirs of another race of dog demons that lived in the sky and as he scanned some of the remaining pages a name called out to him. It was Kagome's. _'Wait!….This can't be right…' _He looked at the entry date. _'That's almost 100 years ago. The Kagome I know is human…isn't she?'_ He read and reread from where her name was to the end where it told of the child she had to give away. "It couldn't be…"

"What couldn't be little brother?" Sesshomaru said as he came into view. InuYasha looked up with a look of astonishment and disgust.

_'She gave him…my brother…a child. My niece to be exact' _he looked down as Sesshomaru moved to come closer. _'So that is why she was crying. She had to give her child away and this secret she had to keep…'_ InuYasha made his resolve then. Before Sesshomaru could get close enough to read the contents of the journal he tore the pages that contained Kagome's name and secret out of it and ran dropping the book at his feet.

Sesshomaru who was a bit overwhelmed at the sudden action didn't have time to comprehend what had happened as his bother made it past him and to the living room which had a fire roaring in the fireplace.

InuYasha ripped the pieces of paper and tossed them in the fire watching to make sure that every piece burned and not one survived.

Sesshomaru came down the steps as he watched his brother throw the last piece of shredded paper in to the fire. "Tell me half-breed are you happy for destroying part of our father's journal?"

InuYasha looked at him with a goofy smile on his face. "Yup!" That smile irritated the shit out of Sesshomaru yet he didn't let it show. Instead he turned on his heels and went to his room. InuYasha followed suit yet instead he went to find Kagome. He found her going down the hall to her room.

"Kagome." His voice reminded him of his brother's. Calm yet demanding. She turned to him and gave him a light smile. As she was about to open her mouth to say anything he was on her in a flash. He took her hand and led her to her room. Once they were inside he let go of her hand and closed the door behind him.

"INUYASHA!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!"

He didn't turn away from the door. He spoke in a low voice so only she could hear him. "Kagome…I know."

She was still a bit mad that she didn't understand him. "Huh? What do you know?"

He turned to her now. "I know who you really are. A princess from the House of the Clouds…and Rin's mother."

Kagome was now rage free. Her facial expressions were as if she was looking at a ghost and she stepped back from him. "No…I don't know what you are talking about. Rin is a demon…" she tried to gain her composure back "and I'm a human there is no way." It was already to late and she knew it.

InuYasha looked at her then he sighed. "Kagome don't give me that bull shit I know it's you. I heard you call my father's name in your sleep so I did some research to see if someone in your family was wronged by my father but I came upon his journal and one entry had your name on it. I know it all. Don't sit here and act as if I know nothing when you know damned well and I do." He gave her a look that meant to just fess up and come clean.

Kagome knew she was done for. It was all over. Someone knew her secret and it would only be a matter of time before Sesshomaru found out. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. "You're right…InuYasha." Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor sobbing. "Please…Please don't tell him. Sesshomaru can't know."

InuYasha walked to her and knelt by her side pulling her into the most comforting hug that she had ever had. "Don't worry Kagome…your secret is safe with me."

Hearing those words found Kagome wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest effectively soaking it. They stayed that way until her crying ceased and she pulled away far enough to look him in the face. "Thank you InuYasha. You are the best friend anyone would ask for."

InuYasha just gave her his goofy smile and one last hug before he stood and helped her to her feet. "No problem Kagome. Now you should be getting some sleep." He turned and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him he stayed there until he heard her finally comply and sleep overcame her. _'Kagome…I know now that I can't have your love but just being your friend is alright with me.'_ He looked to her door once more hearing her even breathing then he walked to his room to catch what little sleep he could. _'Tomorrow will be an eventful day.'_ was his last thought.

* * *

Soooo…what ya think? I had to let someone in on the secret but for some of you that may wanna know there are way more obstacles that are coming out and some people are gonna visit that Taisho mansion. Are they there for good or bad….Read and see. Oh and I'm so loving the reviews to yall have to tell me what ya think.


	5. Chapter 5 Mistress

Thanks for all of the reviews on my other chapters.

GothicHime89 You're so right it is messed up that all that stuff had to happen to her

MoonPrincess1989

Sabakunomikaela

Rose Kiss

Inu-lover-ashlee288

Thank you all. To you and all the rest who have sent me reviews inspire me to write more.

Now without further to do Chapter 5. (…everyone knows I don't own InuYasha and co.)

* * *

**Chapter 5 Mistress**

It was bight and early in the Taisho mansion. Rays of light hit Rin's face and she stirred. Opening her eyes she sat up and yawned. As she became adjusted to the light she looked at her room and the mess all over the floor from last night's events. '_Last night_…' "KAGOME-CHAN!" Rin hopped out of bed and made her way to the eastern wing of the house.

Running down the corridor she was able to find Kagome's room and with an almighty thrust she almost broke the door off its hinges. She ran and jumped on the bed as a startled Kagome nearly fell of the other side of it.

"Rin, honey, it's still early. Why are you up?" Kagome gave a yawn and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She knew that even if Rin was to go back to her room she still wouldn't be able to get any sleep.

"You promised Rin that we will get to play remember?" Rin gave her a pleading look. Sighing Kagome slid out of bed and went to pull her curtains open. The sun was brighter on her side of the house and she had to turn away as the sun nearly blinded her. She turned to face Rin and gave her an endearing smile.

"Okay Rin we will play but you have to let me shower and get dressed first."

Rin gave her a huge smile knowing that she had once again succeeded in getting her way. "Rin will be in her room. Make it quick…please." with that she exited the room closing the door behind her.

Kagome smiled then sighed after the child left. She took her hand and hit her forehead in frustration. _'Kagome my dear girl how do you get yourself in these types of situations?' _She went to her closet to see that they had more uniforms for her to wear and new pumps to go with each one. She pulled out a baby blue Lolita looking maid outfit with the matching pumps because it reminded her of how she once had the same colored stripes adorning her cheeks.

She made for the shower and after brushing her hair and maintaining her good hygiene she dressed and stepped out the door. As she headed to the west corridors she was met by an odd surprise. InuYasha was posed on the wall. When she walked closer to him he looked at her and pushed himself off the wall. He closed the distance between them and gave her a hug which totally surprised her. She hugged him back and sighed. She was very content being in his embrace. Not only because he was a dear friend to her but also because he shared her secret so she felt closer to him.

He leaned to whisper in her ear. "Kagome…I know that you are wanting to keep this secret but there are some things that you must know before you go any further with withholding your identity from him and your daughter."

"Kagome you must know that it will only get worse for everyone if you don't confess to him. It is the only way I could think of to keep him from getting angrier that you had been here all along and his beast would want to kill something and I don't want that thing to be you."

Kagome leaned back to look at him. He was so serious that it scared her. She attempted to step out of his embrace but he only held her tighter. She had to get some knowledge into him before someone saw them this way. "InuYasha…we can't be seen like this. Another servant would get the wrong idea."

But if only it had been a servant that had seen them in that form. "Hn…"

Kagome felt a chill go up her spine. She wouldn't dare turn around because that one symbolic word (if you could call it that) let her know automatically who it was. _'Oh my gawd. Did he hear what InuYasha was saying to me?'_ If she could run she would have but InuYasha still held her in his grasps. He leaned towards her again and whispered so low that she knew only she could hear him. "Don't worry he did not hear. Now I'm going to let you go and you are to face him, bow and be on your way."

Just as he said he let her go. She turned to Sesshomaru and bowed. She would have went on her way had he not stopped her with his words.

"Woman, I pay you to work the house not my brother."

That was it. She was set off just like that. She was so mad that she was close to breaking her concealment spell. She turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. Her face flushed red and her hands fisted on her hips. "Well _my lord, _do not think that I am here for none other than my job. InuYasha is my friend and he will be that way here or wherever we may go. Ya got that!" she didn't even bother for an answer as she turned on her heels to walk away. She paused momentarily and turned her head to gaze over her shoulder with a death glare that sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine though he wouldn't admit it. "My job if you would like to know is to play with your daughter since she personally requested that I join her this morning." with her last words she made it to Rin's room and went in.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman retreat down the hall. _'What the hell!'_ He didn't even have time to register what had all happened until he heard a snicker. He turned towards his brother who was having him a gay old time laughing away. Oh how he wanted to wring his brother's neck. One of these days he would and he would enjoy the hell out of it. As he turned to leave his brother stopped his laughing.

"Sesshomaru…" at hearing his name he turned around.

"What is it?" he would have called him half breed but he didn't feel up to it.

"Watch that one. She will unexpectedly bring you joy." He turned and walked away leaving Sesshomaru wondering what he meant.

* * *

Kagome was in chaos. Rin had her running everywhere. If they weren't upstairs then they were downstairs. If they weren't in the kitchen catching a quick snack that some of the other servants had prepared they were in the garden outside.

By afternoon, when Rin went to catch a nap, Kagome was totally exhausted. She was walking down the hall of the western wing to just look around. That was until she came upon an open door. She didn't want to be caught snooping so she crept along the wall and listened intently. Sesshomaru had a woman on speaker phone. She was speaking to him as if they were long time lovers and he spoke to her as if they were indeed so. Kagome felt herself getting mad then sad all at the same time.

'_I have no right to get mad. I left him a long time ago' _she clutched her chest right above her broken heart. _'But it still hurts' _She walked away from the door and made her way to her room to freshen up and take a quick nap before dinner time arrived with more play time and an even more energetic Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just about had it with the woman named Kagura Uindo. Yeah he slept with her a couple of times or more over the last century but so have the other single lords. He had tried to be nice to her. He was trying so hard not to sound so uncaring. He was just on the line with her because this morning for some unexplainable reason he had a hard on the size of Mt. Fuji.

The dream he had been having was one of the most erotic he had ever imagined even if it was simple but the girl in his dream was far from that. Her eyes…even if that was all he could remember for a while after he had awoken, was to die for as they stared at him with passion that reached the heavens.

He probably wouldn't have felt so bad had he just finished the dream like he had wanted to but that damned alarm clock had pissed him of with it's annoying buzzing that he grabbed the thing and smashed it till it was nothing more than scrap metal and bolts.

His hard on didn't even subside after a freezing cold shower and when he was about to go to his office he had to catch his brother with that maid. Her attitude didn't even make him mad because of that damned hard on, that he was hiding with all his might, had him preoccupied that after her words were said he stood there looking stupid soaking it all in.

Kagura would be a quick screw then he would toss her out with a few sweet words just in case he needed to use her again.

"Sesshie baby when do you want me to arrive?" he gave a smirk _'She was so damned easy.'_

"Now." with that word she hung up her line and he turned the speaker off. He looked at his watch. _'I give her 5 minutes'_ He walked downstairs to make sure that the servant were preparing for dinner. _'Maybe instead of pushing myself with words I could let her eat then call it a day'_. He had no time to rethink it. So he just decided that afterwards he would let her join them for dinner before sending her packing.

DING DONG

He walked to the door and there she stood in a too tight and too small shirt that showed way too much cleavage with an even shorter and tighter skirt. _'Slut' _he thought with inner disgust as his mask of indifference showed nothing. "Kagura." He offered her his arm then they headed upstairs to a guest room to do what he called her over for.

It was nearly dinner time when they finished and he told her to freshen up because she would be joining his family to eat. She complied and went into the bathroom. He left the room and went to his own room to freshen up. Once done he went to the guest room door and knocked. She opened it and once again he offered her his arm as he led her downstairs.

Kagome was already seated next to Rin who would have it no other way than to let Kagome eat with her and InuYasha sat next to her on her right with Rin on her left. Moments later Sesshomaru arrived with a nasty looking woman on his arm. Kagome didn't even want to look at her or him for that matter. Any appetite that she may have had left her. She looked to Rin and InuYasha to see that both had disgusted looks.

Once Sesshomaru had pulled out the chair for her and then seated himself. He took a bite and then the rest followed suit. Well that is Kagura followed suit. InuYasha, Kagome and Rin all pushed their tray away then all excused themselves that was until Sesshomaru called Kagome out of the retreating party and told her that she was to wait on him and his mistress until he said otherwise.

Kagome was about to crack but InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder the on one on her head and told her to be a good girl and not kill anyone. Kagome smiled at him and went to stand behind Sesshomaru as he finished what little food he was going to eat then he stood and once again took Kagura's arm to lead her to the living room. They sat and Kagura started getting to comfortable for Kagome's or Sesshomaru's tastes.

She talked as if she was going to own the place one day and what things would stay or go. Then she tried to order Kagome to do things which she deemed fit. Sesshomaru was on the borderline of really beating this woman he willingly let in his house for the few hours she was here. Then that borderline snapped when she made to hit Kagome because she told her that she wasn't going to do a damned thing that she said. He used his demonic speed to catch her hand and hurled her to a chair nearby.

"Kagura your presence here is no longer wanted. I do not want to see your face near or anywhere that I may be." He looked at her and let her see the disgust and anger that he held for her.

"Sesshie baby why are you treating me like this? Over that!" she said pointing to Kagome.

Kagome didn't like how that thing just referred to her as a that. She had had it now. She put her hands on her hips and let her disgust show on her face too. "Well it looks to me as if you are not wanted here and I can't blame him you disgusting piece of shit!"

Kagura was enraged. She wanted to fight and she would tear Kagome's hair out of her head. As she was trying to get up Sesshomaru picked her up and flung him over his shoulder. Kagome stood there with an amused look on her face as she followed him to the front door which he flung open and tossed her out then closed it and locked the bolt.

"Well done my lord." Kagome laughed as she heard Kagura pleading outside.

"I could say the same for you also." He gave her a smirk then headed off towards his room. She followed him up and once they were at the top of the stairs they both made a left to go to the western wing.

"Why have you come this way?" Sesshomaru had to look at her as she smiled at him.

"I have to say good night to Rin." With that she turned to Rin's door to open it. Sesshomaru caught her arm.

"Girl,…" he started

Kagome snatched her arm back from him. "First off my name isn't girl. It's Kagome and it wouldn't hurt you to use it."

He looked at her with his cold gaze that seemed to get colder. "I will call you what I please."

Kagome looked at him her eyes reflecting anger just as cold as his. " You may be my boss but you are not my father." She made to turn to walk in Rin's room but a hand in front of her stopped her progress and she turned to glare at him only to notice their close proximity.

Sesshomaru leaned close to her . "It would be wise if you do not make this Sesshomaru upset." His eyes flickered red making Kagome shiver. Let it be from delight or fear she didn't know. Her scent entered his nose and he found himself stepping closer to her closing most of the distance between them until only 3 inches separated the bodies from touching.

Kagome didn't know what to do but unconsciously took a step back effectively putting her completely against the wall. She started to panic and wanted to be out of this situation.

When she had stepped away from him he started to miss her scent and the heat from her body. A deep guttural sound came from him and his eyes were now tinted red. He closed the distance and had his body pressed against hers.

Kagome didn't know what to do so she raked her brain to find a way to make him come back to sense. "Um…my lord…".

Sesshomaru was enthralled by her scent. It seemed to call to him. He leaned down and started to nuzzle her neck.

Kagome was shocked speechless. _'How did things come to this' _she wondered. She felt his mouth brush against the spot where his mark could have once been. Fearing the inevitable she closed her eyes and whimpered.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back into their cold gold and he backed away from her. "It is late and you will need your rest for tomorrow. Now check on Rin and return to your room. You are dismissed." He turned on his heels and went to his room.

Kagome did as she was told with trembling hands and feet. She walked in the room to see that Rin was already in bed fast asleep. She kissed her cheek and whispered good night. She then walked to the window and closed the curtains then silently walked out of the room to her own. Yet she was unaware that a pair of golden orbs watched her as she went down the hall.

* * *

Gosh that was long. Some of yall may hate me for how I made Kagura out to be such a …. but hey we had to have an obstacle…or two. Maybe three. Lol we will see. Read and Review me please.

Lovies you all!

HanaLove


	6. Chapter 6 Beginning

I decided to update faster than planned since Stiffinme asked soooo nicely. Lol well now the story. =(Me no own InuYasha.)=

* * *

**Chapter 6 Beginning**

"I'M SOOO TIRED!!!" Kagome exclaimed as she and Rin laid in the field beside the house. The day had been busy for her. She had to clean a room the size of a ballroom and then after that was done Rin asked her if she could help her clean her room because she still had all her things strolled everywhere. It was nearing 3 when they finished and she and Rin went down stairs to eat lunch.

With all Kagome's hopes and prayers she wished for Rin to be tired but seeing as Rin was a demon child (no pun intended) she had energy for days. Now here they were staring at the sky as clouds passed by. Rin had started to doze and once she was asleep Kagome had time to think.

'_How I wish that I can just run free in the woods. My demonic side yearns to be free yet I have to contain it with this human spell so that I can keep my promise.'_ It was then that she remembered her plan to leave. She turned her head to look at Rin who was soundlessly sleeping away. _'I can't leave yet…I have no way to get away from here and…Rin…my daughter has come to see me as a mother figure in her life. She might not say it but even in this human form I can feel her love.' _Sighing she stood and looked around. It was still a little more light up so she decided to take a walk in the surrounding forest. _'Besides a little exercise is good for the soul.'_

As she got further off she figured that it was a fair distance so she let her spell slip and once again she returned to her demon form. For the first time in a long time she felt alive. She ran for all she was worth. She wanted to leave but knew she couldn't without a good explanation so just feeling free even if it was for only a moment was enough for her.

* * *

InuYasha had been watching Kagome and Rin play outside. He saw the love that both shared for one another and could only smile as the little girl dragged Kagome around and had her play everything that the girls mind could come up with.

He watched more as he saw Kagome get up from off the ground and walk to the forest. He wanted to know what she was up to and he had a nagging feeling from the way she looked that she might had been trying to make a run for it. So he jumped from the window where he was watching and once he landed on the ground he ran past the sleeping Rin and into the forest behind his friend.

He had ran for a good distance until he got a whiff of one of the sweetest aromas that he could ever imagine. He followed it until he came to a clearing and there she stood. Her long hair flowing with the light breeze. She turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Hi InuYasha."

* * *

Sesshomaru had been in his room at his desk trying to do some work and failing miserably. His mind kept drifting to that maid that seemed to be infatuated with his brother. Somehow, the thought angered him and he was even more angry for getting angered at his reason for anger. _'Why does the thought of her being with him anger me so? I never had been angered since….ever.' _He sat back and sighed letting his thoughts finally have their way. _'Her scent...it pulled to me as if she was part of me.' _he closed his eyes to picture her. _'Those eyes of hers also had a pull to them. The fire of her anger showed within their depths. I wonder…how would they look if they were filled with passion.' _he startled himself with his thoughts and he sat up.

'_Why in the world did something like that cross my mind?' _he started to feel uncomfortable so he shifted and then the reason for his discomfort presented itself to its master. He looked down to see that his member was saluting him. _'All this from thinking about that girl!' _His anger flared but then he heard laughing and walked to his window. Looking down he saw that the said girl and his daughter were playing.

As he kept watching he noticed that his daughter went to sleep and then her sitter stood and went to the forest. Moments later his brother followed suit behind the girl. '_So she leaves my daughter to go and rump in the forest with my brother…' _His anger reached a new peak and he felt his demon try to surface and he almost wanted it to but it wasn't mad at the girl like he was. Its target was the hanyou that followed behind her.

His demon was breaking through all of his barriers and his anger dissipated trying to calm his beast down but it wasn't having any of that. Sesshomaru for the first time ever in his life feared what his beast might do so he reached in his mind so that he could try to reason with it.

'_You will calm at once.'_

**:NO! I will not.:**

'_You shall or I will bind you for the next 100 years.'_

**:Do it then but before you do I will have killed that half-breed and she will be mine and shall bare me pups:**

Sesshomaru was a little taken aback by his beast's proclamation of taking the woman for their mate. The thought never crossed his mind that his beast actually felt content when she was in his presence. He would dwell on that later because right now he was losing a battle that could cause casualties.

'_If you want the girl then…'_ He cringed a little but disgust didn't have a factor in it. Instead it was the feeling of excitement that made him cringe. _'If you want this Kagome then we will have to court her but not until I see if she is worthy.'_

His beast was silent in thought before it finally conceded and left him in control. Sesshomaru went back to the window. He opened it and leapt out landing gracefully on the ground below. He sensed a servant not to far off and ordered him to take Rin to her room. That done he stalked to the forest melting into it trees and shrubs.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha sat in the clearing chatting. She had had a wonderful time sitting there with him. He asked her questions and she happily answered. She looked towards the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. She and InuYasha stood then as they both felt a chill. InuYasha knew who was coming, he turned to look at the demoness beside him. "You must turn back now! It's Sesshomaru!"

Kagome's heart dropped then picked up pace. Last night her dreams consisted of their brief encounter in the hall. She was so frantic that his words didn't quite register until InuYasha had to shout at her to comply. It felt like an eternity for her to say the words and return to a human with human capabilities and senses but it seemed like a second that Sesshomaru came into view.

She was so scared that she dropped to her knees and stared as the stoic lord came out of the forest to rest his eyes on her then to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru sniffed at the air and was oddly glad that she did not have the scent of his brother on her. _'But what of the demon I sensed?' _He walked towards Kagome while half looking at his brother. Once he had made it to the girl he reached down and grabbed her by her arms then once she was standing he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and started to walk back to the house.

InuYasha stared at his brother. He didn't know if he should fight or stand there and act dumb so he did the latter and stood without the dumb. He watched his brother as he watched him. Then once they were gone he too left the clearing but took the shorter route home whereas his brother took the longer.

Sesshomaru was oddly calmed with the presence of this female in his arms. He wanted to take her away and have her to himself yet he would not. He would survey her then he would ask her for courtship.

Kagome was coming out of her stunned phase and once she had realized her position she started to kick and scream. "LET ME DOWN!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR??! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!!!"

Sesshomaru's ears weren't hurting. He looked down on her and raised an eyebrow. "Your attempts at escaping are failed so stop struggling for we will be home in minutes."

Kagome might have not been the fastest reader of situations but his words she understood perfectly. "Um…just to let you know it's YOUR home not mine."

He didn't say nothing. _'If I have my way it will be yours as well'_. He wanted to say those words yet he knew that it would end up in him losing a battle he hadn't even started…yet.

They walked in silence after Kagome's remark and he carried her all the way through the forest, up to the house, in it, and all the way to her room where he then put her down to open it and when she walked in he stood there looking at her.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew he wouldn't walk into her room unless he was invited. She turned to him and nodded her head. He walked in then shut the door behind him.

"Why did you carry me all the way here? What are you trying?" Kagome had to speak first. She had to know why he was doing all of this.

Sesshomaru was silent for a minute. "I have an interest in you. I plan to…make you my mate." There he said it. He looked at her appearance then smirked. She was totally speechless. She was in a frozen state and couldn't even take her eyes away from his. He then advanced on her then took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and leaned her face up to his. Her lips were already parted and it just made it easier for him to take his fill as his mouth descended on hers.

Kagome was lost. This was something that she had not planned to happen and then InuYasha's words came to her mind then vanished as pleasure overcame her as his tongue played with hers. She returned his kiss with vigor and passion. He pulled away from her when she needed air then picked her up and laid her on bed.

Climbing on top of her he kissed her again and his hair fell over his shoulders to cover them in a silver veil. His beast was screaming to mate her and his resolve was slowly melting away as the smell of her arousal came to him. His 'little soldier' was ready to attack but he couldn't risk losing his mating battle. He released her lips and nuzzled her neck.

She was no longer a virgin he could tell but she still smelt of innocence. She rubbed her legs together causing her scent to call to him but he would not. He got off of her and walked to the door as she sat up.

"You need your rest. Tomorrow you have more duties to fill and rooms to clean." with that he walked out of the room. His beast wanted to murder him and he wanted to murder himself yet it was not the time yet. He would test her reasons so he decided to continue to have her working to see her goals. Then after the month was over and all plans were finished he would take and mate her. Satisfied with his plan he laid in his bed for rest that he would need in the upcoming future.

Kagome was sexually frustrated yet she was glad that things had stopped at that stage because when the time came it would only make it harder for her to leave. She already felt bad for the thought of leaving Rin but the thought of leaving Sesshomaru a second time was unquestionable. _'To bad I can't wipe his memories again. That trick is only for one time around.' _She curled underneath the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please send reviews. They make me feel better. =)

HanaLove


	7. Chapter 7 Love

_I do not own InuYasha but I hope you like the story_

_**Chapter 7 Love's First and….**_

_The new day had begun and once again the whole house was in a turmoil. Rooms were re-dusted and the good china was being polished. Kagome had no idea what was going on so she didn't bother to ask and went on to her normal task of playing with Rin._

_The little girl and her had been hitting it off pretty well. They would have fun from morning to night and many of the other servants, mainly the women, would talk about how Kagome was only being this way to the child because she wanted to get in good with the family in hopes that one of the brothers will marry her and she would be rolling in fortune. Kagome would lead Rin away from the women then she would turn around to them and after a few words and some not so gentle touching Kagome would have made her point across to them as the ring leader or all of the nosy click would be laying on the floor holding either their heads or their noses._

_Kagome was almost finished with hearing these women and if it took her beating every one of them to a pulp then so be it. Huffing she made her way to Rin unaware that she was being watched by the one that could do her more damage than words._

_Sesshomaru was tired of the noisy maids that would throw themselves at him when they came to clean his room. He patience was wearing thin and any moment he would crack so he left the stupid bumbling girl in his room to finish what she was paid to do._

_He was walking down the hall when he caught a whiff of the pleasant aroma that he knew only belonged to one person. Following it he caught sight of her with some other maids who he recognized as the first 3 women to ever try to get him to take them to bed. Disgust was evident in their eyes as they glared at the little female named Kagome. He could sense the pressure building up around them and listened to the words that were being said between the four._

"_Listen here bitches. I would enjoy it much to beat your asses but right now I'm busy and I would also like for ya'll to keep my damned name out your mouth." said an enraged Kagome._

"_Well well well. So the little bitch got nerves huh?" the ring leader, who was a dark haired, puffy faced, oddly shaped woman at the age of 30 said this then looked at her two flunkies._

_Flunky 1 looked at the woman who she thought as beautiful and nodded her head vigorously. You could tell that she was the suck up. "Yeah Yeah!! She just trying to get your man."_

_Kagome looked at the two then raised an eyebrow. "Who may I ask is this man of yours?"_

_The ring leader looked back at Kagome with even more disgust and slight rage. "Sesshomaru Taisho is my man. He took me to his bed the first night I worked here."_

_Kagome tried to hold it in and her face was turning red. 'Breathe breathe breathe' _she kept saying her sutra in her head to try and help her out but when she looked at the woman and then thought of Sesshomaru beside her and the odd picture they made she couldn't help it then. All her laughter came bounding out of her. Sesshomaru could only give a slight smirk as he looked from her to the ring leader who was embarrassed and mad. She tried to charge for Kagome but even though she was laughing and tears were in her eyes she was still able to block the woman and grab her by the hair then slam her into the wall hitting her nose on the painting and sending her to a heap on the floor.

Her suck up tried charging towards Kagome and she just gave her a quick punch to the nose sending the little girl to the ground holding her bleeding nose. Kagome looked to the third that never said a thing but look at her idiotic workmates. She glanced towards Kagome then turned and walked away. _'Smart girl.'_ She thought and looked towards the damage she caused then went in search for her ward.

Sesshomaru liked her more now. She knew how to love and take care of his daughter and she knew how to fight and stand up for herself. _'Yes she will be ours.'_

**:I'm glad you see it my way.: **said his beast who was doing a happy dance in his head.

'_Yes I do and we will make it so that she will always be ours. We will mate and pup her and she will forever be ours.'_

**:Good. Now go to her and do our bidding.:**

'_Certainly and you shall now return to being dormant.'_

His beast did not say anything but Sesshomaru could feel that his beast had receded. He looked towards the direction in which Kagome had gone. _'Time to take our courting a little further little one.' _he thought as he left his hiding place to follow behind her.

Kagome had been playing with Rin when suddenly the little girl ran past her. She turned around to see where she had gone to meet the eyes of her reason. _'Oh my…' _Her mouth fell open and she blushed when she realized that Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to the little girl who was holding on to his leg but instead he was staring at her with so much heat in his gaze that she could almost melt in it.

She hung her head just enough so that her hair could hide her face then turned away to retrieve the ball that they had been playing with. Scooping down to pick it up she felt something on her backside which made the heat in her spark up with a passion. She stood quickly to only be wrapped in his arms. He turned her around and his lips met hers.

The kiss was light yet it didn't take long for it to become one of fierce passion. The ball that was in between them was the only distance that they had. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to grab the ball and toss it over his shoulder then he pulled her to him as tightly and closely as he could as the heat of the kiss escalated.

He could take her right now but he would not for Rin was in sight of them. He lightened the kiss then pulled away from it entirely and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She was breathing roughly and her legs were weak. He stepped away from her then turned to see Rin staring at them with wide eyes and a wide smile. Sesshomaru already knew what was coming next.

"YAAAAY!!!!!! RIN GETS KAGOME AS A MOMMY!!!!!" Rin was jumping all around. Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome who was still standing there in shock from the kiss they shared earlier come to and blush.

He looked at her then turned away to stare at Rin who was still doing the happy dance. "You have made my daughter happy for the first time in a long time. She will have a mother now and if ever the mother who birthed her was to show and try to cause you or her harm she would have to answer to me. She abandoned us and now she has no right to Rin." He turned to look at her only to notice that her head had sunken further towards the ground. "What is wrong my love?"

Kagome was hurt. What would she do now? If he was to find out that she was the mother that he described with such malice would he still use such words as her being his love? Her tears threatened to fall and she knew that he being who he was would smell them. Her head lowered more as she thought about leaving again. The only way she could see to get out of this was to run but that would be hurting them twice. _'Kami what am I going to do?'_

She heard him speak to her to ask if she was alright but what could she say to that. Of course she wasn't alright. She was breaking inside and she could do nothing about it. Gathering all of the control she could she sucked her tears up and looked up to him.

He was so concerned about her that tears threatened to come again. _'Get it together girl..' _

"Sesshomaru…" her voice was weak so she put more resolve into it. "I…I understand what you are saying about Rin's mother but would getting revenge be the best?"

She hoped and prayed that he would say that he wouldn't get revenge or anything of the sort but instead he would forgive her. She waited for his words while he looked at her. The words that she wished to hear never came.

Sesshomaru turned his head from her breaking their gazes. He clenched his fists at his sides and his golden eyes that once shown warmth towards her now held only coldness. "She does not deserve such liberties as forgiveness. She left both my daughter and I and turned her back on us. She may be forgiven by Rin for she is the girl's mother but as for I, this Sesshomaru doesn't forgive that easily."

Kagome lost all hope. _'I…I can't tell him now.' _Her mind was in turmoil and her heart was breaking. Tears formed and fell from her eyes making long and undisturbed creeks down her cheeks. Sesshomaru smelled them and so did Rin. The child came up to her standing at a distance. She looked at her future mother then looked towards her father silently pleading with him to stop the puddle that was forming at Kagome's feet.

Sesshomaru got the message but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know why they started or how to make them stop so he did what any other inuyoukai would do to their future mate. He bent his head down towards Kagome's and using his thumb and pointer he cupped her chin to look up to him and started licking the tears from her face.

Kagome knew the meaning of his affection yet it only made more tears pool. From her position she could see the sun setting in the horizon past his head. _'I'm sorry…' _she had no time to gather any more thoughts from her mind as she felt lips press up against hers. The kiss sped her broken heart to a fevered degree. Her leaden legs felt numb and her head felt hot and too heavy for her body. All thoughts went away and black formed in her vision.

Sesshomaru felt his little woman slowly fall away from him. If he wouldn't have been holding her she would have fallen to a heap on the ground. He picked her up bridle style and looked down at her. She still had tears falling from her closed eyes. He turned to look at Rin who was wide eyed but before she could ask what had happened he told her to go in and prepare for supper. She conceded and walked to the house but not before she turned around to see that her new mother was indeed okay.

Sesshomaru walked with Kagome into the building and headed upstairs but instead of turning to the right to go to the eastern wing he headed to his own. He laid her down, took off her shoes and head strap then covered her.

He prepared himself for dinner then checked again to see if she was asleep. _'One month is too long. The guests will be here tomorrow and will leave in three days so by the end of this week she will be mine.'_

**:YES!!!: **His beast confirmed.

He looked closely at her sleep. Her tears had stopped and now she looked like an angel. He gave a sigh then headed out the door to go to dinner.

Kagome was nice and warm. Everything was so fuzzy and soft in her dream. She reached out a hand to touch the ball of fur but her actions only roused her from sleep. With her eyes still closed she stretched only to come in contact with something soft. She didn't open her eyes but let her hands wonder. _'Pillow, sheets, fur, skin,…SKIN!!!' _Kagome opened her eyes to the night but she could still see her other sleep partner. Sesshomaru laid there half covered so that she could see his broad chest and a leg. _'Hold up…if there's leg showing and so high up…OH MY GOD HE'S NUDE!!!' _

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to explore more but she started wondering how she had gotten there. It all hit her then. His words, his actions, the darkness. _'I must have blacked out.' She looked around the room only to recognize that it was not her own. She looked back at him, he was still asleep so she eased out of the bed and after finding her shoes she crept to the door. Silently she opened it and crept out only pushing it up close behind her so that the noise of the door closing wouldn't awaken him. _

_She made it down the hall to her room then laid on the bed. Tossing her shoes and covering up she laid there pondering her thoughts until she slipped off into slumber._

_Thanks for reading. I don't care how many reviews I get off of this since not much happened. Just be nice to me. K?_

_Your friend_

_HanaLove_


	8. Chapter 8 Visitors

Sorry it took so long to update. Had a little computer trouble.

I do not own InuYasha and co. but the story I came up with on my own

* * *

**Chapter 8 Visitors **

Morning came with a vengeance. Kagome had heard that they were having guests and she was to prepare Rin in her finest and then finalize all of the guest rooms. Once done with that she was making her way down the hall when she had seen her friend InuYasha come out of his room in a fine suit with medals and a sword at his side.

"My my InuYasha. So you do know how to dress for the occasion." she chuckled and looked towards him to see his cheeks redden.

"Shut up Kagome! Kami I hate these clothes. Their so itchy!" he thus began to wiggle and squirm which only made Kagome laugh until tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh InuYasha you just made my day." she looked towards the room which she had been in the night before and blushed.

InuYasha didn't miss a beat. He gave a smug smile "So Kagome…I hear the Icicle lord proposed to make you his mate…"

Kagome cheeks reddened more. She didn't have anything to retort back with so she tried to make a hasty getaway. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. He held her close to him. _'How I miss her…' _he thought but he knew he couldn't have what had already been taken.

"Kagome," he whispered in her ear "be careful." with that he let her go then ruffled her hair. She darted to her room and he went downstairs to wait.

* * *

Kagome, all clean and fresh in another outfit, went downstairs with the rest of the servants to wait the arrival of the guests with the master of the house and his family.

Off in the distance she heard a lot of carriages and growls. The doors opened to reveal the Lords and Ladies of the other providences.

First there was the wolf demon lord of the Eastern lands, Kouga, and his mate Ayame. He was dressed in a suit with medals and the sort and his tail was swaying. His mate was in a aqua and pale green kimono with a white sash.

Second was the lord of the Northern lands Ichiro. He was a fox demon who lost his mate yet they didn't have blood rage's like Inu's. He was dressed in a traditional yukata and haori of blood red and black.

Third was the lord of the Southern lands Naraku. He looked full demon but you could tell that he was half for he had no markings like InuYasha. He was clad in a suit that had only one medal and on his arm was his mate…Kagura. She was dressed in a skin tight kimono of dark green and a gold sash.

Kagome inwardly cringed at the sight of her. _'Damned bitch is screwing all of the lords.' _She looked towards Sesshomaru whose face revealed nothing but his eyes held amusement at the pair.

Lastly was the lord and lady of the Sky. Miroku stepped in with Sango on his arm his son following him from behind. They were all dressed in traditional wear. Miroku and the boy in their matching yukata and haori of white with pink sakura blossoms and red roses and Sango in a kimono of the same sorts.

Kagome couldn't believe it. The family she had left was now in the same house as her. She looked towards InuYasha who looked at her with an astonished look. From his looks you could see that he didn't know they were coming either.

Introductions were made and the families were introduced. Kohaku, Miroku's and Sango's son, played with Rin. Kagome was in charge of watching over them while the ladies lounged and the men talked.

Her mind was thinking about how much she had missed. Kohaku was a stunning young boy who for him to be his age of only 102 he was very mature.

She had fun playing with the kids until night had come and it was time for dinner. She was also given the duty of sitting at the kids table and watching over them at dinner time.

* * *

Sango had been watching the woman at the end of the table talking to her son. _'For her to be human she interacts well with demons.'_ She turned to look at her husband Miroku who also was looking towards the small group of kids and their guardian. She leaned close to him and whispered so only he would be able to hear her.

"That human woman…she is very comfortable with the kids don't you think?" Sango inquired.

"Yes, but something is off about her. Don't you feel it? Sense it?" Miroku silently started to sniff in her direction. Catching the hint Sango also in turn took a sniff in the direction of the woman. Her eyes went wide.

"Miroku, this scent. It's small but I know it as if it was the back of my hand. It's…"

Her sentence was cut off by Sesshomaru who stood and started to speak. "Lords and Ladies of the four directions. Welcome to my home and make yourselves comfortable. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask."

As he sat back down and more conversation started the couple devised a plan. When dinner was over everyone, excluding InuYasha, was in the living room. Kagome found herself in a chair next to the fireplace and the kids on the floor in front of her listening intently to a story.

Sesshomaru had kept his eyes on her the whole time. He had given her the task of watching the children to see how she faired with more than one child. So far she was passing with flying colors. As he watched and listened to her narrate a story to the children he was unaware of the man who came and took a seat close by him. "Lord Sesshomaru…"

He didn't turn to look at the man. "Hn…"

"We have a request."

This time Sesshomaru did turn to look at the man. "What is your request Lord Miroku?"

Miroku cleared his throat then looked at the woman and children. "My wife is without an attendant for our stay here. She has asked if she could borrow that woman" he motioned towards Kagome "for the meantime."

Sesshomaru was close to saying no but he knew that it would imply something that he wanted to keep secret for the time being so he obliged and went back to listening in on Kagome's story.

Kagome was nearing the end of her story when Rin exclaimed that Kagome had a pretty voice and could sing well. She then asked could they hear her sing but that was something she did not wish to do because she had a bad feeling about it. She gave them a small smile. " Sure I will if Rin would sing first."

Rin was happy to agree then she stood and started to sing her favorite lullaby. Unknown to Kagome, whose direction kept her out the eyes of most of the other company, they were gathering attention from Rin's song and the conversation that the group heard from the kids about Kagome singing.

Kagura smirked then pressed close against her mate and whispered in his ear but not all too silently "I bet such an unattractive female couldn't even hold a tune." she snickered and so did her husband.

Sango wanted to snatch her by the head since she heard every word. If her assumptions were correct then that smile would be wiped off her face. Her anger was spiking her aura and her husband came to stand beside her only to lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Sesshomaru said nothing yet he wanted to throw that wench out along with her husband but he knew that was not for the best. The old lord of the north came and sat by him. "Sesshomaru, my boy, you are like a son to me and I know what bothers you" he motioned in the direction of Kagura and Naraku "but I have been listening to the young woman's story and to hear her sing will be quite amusing."

"Hn…" was all he said as silence fell between them.

InuYasha, who was passing by the room, kept walking.

Rin's song was coming to an end and when she was done the Kohaku and Kagome clapped their hands and she sat down. Kagome looked at the kids who sat staring at her. "Any request?"

Kohaku raised his hand. "Um…since you're human you might not know this song but I would like to hear _The Castle in the Clouds_. Do you know that song?"

Kagome only smiled. Of course she would know it. She was the one who wrote it in the first place. She didn't think about the consequences of her knowing the song as she sung the lyrics with her mystical voice.

Sango's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open as did the rest of the household but for different reasons. She looked at Miroku who looked at her and nodded. _'It is her…my friend and sister Kagome.'_

Sesshomaru was enthralled in her song which calmed him to the core. Her voice soothed his beast and they both felt as if they were in a fluffy white cloud filled with only peace.

Ichiro smirked then looked towards the two that badmouthed her. They were both shut up and had their backs towards her. He knew they were fuming inside.

Kagome's song was finished but instead of just the kids clapping she had applause coming from all over the room. As she looked around to everyone who had heard her she turned a bright crimson and covered her face as the kids crowded around her giving her hugs.

Sesshomaru stood and announced that it was time to turn in for the night. As they all cleared he walked to Kagome and offered her his hand to help her out of her seat and into a quick embrace. He stepped away from her and told her that she was to now look after the lady of the sky.

_'Oh shit…'_ she knew it was over now. She had just sung a song that not many if any would know and even if she could hide her appearance and most of her scent she knew she could never change her voice. She turned to the couple who was waiting for her. She looked Sesshomaru in the eyes silently pleading that she didn't want to go but he nudged her forward so she had no choice but to comply.

She led the couple upstairs to their room then opened the door for them. Once they had stepped in she followed suit and closed the door.

"Kagome…"

She turned to face them. "Yes my lady?"

Sango sighed at the front she was trying to pull. "Kagome don't even play dumb. I know who you are." she walked to her and gave her a hug. "How I have missed you my sister."

Kagome wasn't going to give in. "My Lady, yes my name is Kagome but I am not your sister."

Sango took a step back and looked at her. "Only Kagome would know a song that she wrote and not miss a single word." she looked towards Miroku who was amused by his sister's stupidity. "Miroku, do something."

Miroku stepped towards Kagome then put a finger to her forehead and chanted some words as Sango put a barrier around the room to conceal the power. Kagome's concealment spell dispersed and her true form came back.

"I'm happy to see you again my sister." he took a step back to look at her.

Kagome knew it was over now. There was no way she could go back to her simple living. She sunk to her knees and cried. Sango knelt beside her and gathered her head into her shoulder so Kagome could let her tears fall. She calmed some then looked up to see her brother sitting in an armchair. "He told you didn't he?"

Miroku nodded. "If you mean father and your promise then yes he told me. He said to make sure that you were not to come into contact with the man or child for at least 250 years. Now tell me sister why it has been only 100 years and you are here."

Kagome told them the story of how she came to work here and the recent events. Miroku didn't like it one bit. He had a promise to keep and he would be damned if he didn't.

"It doesn't matter anymore sister. You will leave with us. I will send Kumo for you in 2 days before we make our departure. You are to resolve matters here saying that you are called home for an emergency."

Kagome's heart froze. She would be breaking the heart of the man she loved twice and throwing her daughter back into the darkness of loneliness. "Please brother, no." she turned to Sango. "Sister, please!"

Sango looked at her then to Miroku. "Can't we do something else?"

Miroku shook his head. "There is nothing else to be done. She should have left before she became too involved. Now this is all that can be done."

Kagome cried until no more tears would come but her heart was still torn. As she was held in Sango's embrace her mind shut itself off and she was left to do her duties mechanically. She helped Sango undress and prepare for bed before bidding them goodnight. Then she exited the room to go to Rin's. The child was sound asleep so she kissed her on the cheek then left the room.

As she was going down the hall InuYasha was making his way towards her. He hugged her yet she was so heartless that she could not return it. He released her to look at her in the eyes which reflected nothing.

"Kagome, what's the matter. Answer me!" he was pleading for her to answer. Seeing her this way was hurting him.

"Inu…Yasha?" tears started to form once again and she found herself clinging onto him for support.

As surprised as he was he returned her embrace before helping her walk to her room. Once they were inside he told her to tell him everything and she did.

He was enraged. "HE'S MAKING YOU LEAVE? DO HE KNOW WHAT IN THE HELL THAT WILL DO!"

Kagome was trying to hush him. "InuYasha…calm down you are to loud." he calmed and she continued. "There is nothing he or I can do. As InuYoukai you know we are to uphold our promises."

InuYasha knew he was defeated. "Kagome that will only make matters worse."

She bent her head. "I know InuYasha yet it has to be done. But it is late and we need sleep for tomorrow."

He stood and went to the door. "I know that what you say is right but I still don't like it." he left the room.

"You and I both InuYasha…you and I both." she dressed for bed and went to sleep with tears in her eyes.

* * *

I know some of you may not like how I am making everything happen fast paced but I planned on the story being about 11 or 12 chapters long. I want reviews. Many of them….PWEASE!

Love

HanaLove


	9. Chapter 9 Last Night for Love

We are coming close to the end of this first part of my story I will make a sequel so don't fret. (Me no ownies InuYashie and Co.)=

* * *

**Chapter 9 Last Night for Love**

Kagome awoke early to prepare for her day. Since she was assigned a new station aside that of being Rin's keeper she had more duties. She walked from her room with her head down and her heart low. All night long all her thoughts and dreams circled around a sad little girl and a father that had turned his back and was walking away from her. No matter how much she ran she could never catch up to him and the little crying girl.

She didn't like how she had to be forced into this predicament by her brother. It infuriated her yet she knew that there was nothing that could be done now. _'The old man had to make me promise.'_ Even though she felt that way she knew it was not his fault. He was just doing what he thought was right.

She made it to the west wing and was heading to her brother's and sister-in-laws room when she heard something. She turned around to meet the eyes of the one who she would have to leave. The one who was destined to mate her. The one she loved.

Sesshomaru had awaken early to check on the progress of the arrangements for the guests when a scent caught his attention. He sped in its direction till she was in his view. Her long shapely legs were covered in stockings that only enhanced her appeal and the outfit was tight in all the right places and showed off just enough of cleavage to have him guessing.

He walked to her and grabbed her by the arm to pull her close to him so that he could feel her and smell her. Possessiveness overcame him as he held her in his arms. It was so violent that he felt as if he would slaughter any man that came close enough to see her.

His eyes tinted red as he lifted her face to his for a searing kiss. Once his lips had claimed hers his hands wanted to do the same. They roamed over her back trailing down to her bosom till he cupped it in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

Kagome felt intense heat filling her womb as he kissed and felt on her. She wanted to touch him like he was doing her but when she tried to move her hands they shook so much that she could only hold them in place. When he grabbed her butt she had to let out a surprised gasp. She couldn't help it. It had caught her off guard yet it had sent a tingling feeling up her back and down her legs.

Sesshomaru was way too excited with what he was doing and the gasp that she had let out only let him sink further into her mouth to have his fill.

*rustle*

Sesshomaru's head shot up and a low growl escaped his lips. He grabbed Kagome's arm and quickly ran to his room closing the door behind him. He turned back to his woman to see that she had taken a seat in an armchair.

He stalked to her with his still glowing red eyes. She looked up to him with little fear as his lips descended on hers and they shared a very tender kiss. He dropped to his knees yet he was still tall enough to kiss her. His hands skimmed up her legs, his claws cutting her stockings as they glided across them.

Kagome felt the breeze as her partially bare legs became naked yet she didn't mind for his hands were causing much excitement as they spread her legs apart to trail up her thighs. Then he was there. At the center of all of her pleasure. He pressed against it just a little to torment her. She wouldn't play the games so she slid up to the edge of the seat to press closer to his hand.

Sesshomaru knew that she wanted him. The heat and wetness that was collecting where his fingers were told him such. He ripped the last of her stockings off of her effectively removing her shoes with them and pushed her legs wide open so that he could smell more of her wonderful aroma.

The underwear she wore were nothing but lace. It was so fine that he could make out all that it was suppose to hide. His hand guided along the center of it which earned him a hiss of pleasure. As he took his hand away he felt moisture on his fingertips. He sneered with glee as he grabbed hold of her underwear and slid them down her legs.

Kagome had no time to be embarrassed. His ministrations were causing her so much havoc that she doubted that she could turn to stop him if she wanted to.

Sesshomaru kissed her one more time before he lowered his head between her legs. He took two fingers to push her lips apart then he lapped and nipped at her clit as the middle finger on his other hand slowly went in and out of her.

It felt so good to Kagome that even though she wished to hold her pleasure in, her mouth wouldn't obey and her moans were echoing in her ears. It must have not been to loud for he didn't stop her sounds or maybe he was so busy that he couldn't hear them, she didn't know.

Sesshomaru felt her insides cling to his finger as he pushed another in with it. He started to pump in and out of her harder and faster till she was writhing in pleasure and her mouth could make no more noise as her voice was stuck in her throat. As her climax hit her she screamed his name. He liked hearing his name on her lips. Even more so when he knew that she could scream his name out as much as she wanted and no one would hear her.

He lapped at her juices until she was clean then he stood. He was about to take off his bottoms when a knock came to the door. His beast gave a low growl of warning yet the knocking continued.

"WHAT!" he let out as his muscles strained to tear the door and the person on the other side to shreds.

Kagome was slightly scared as she saw him. His stance was ready to attack and she doubted that she would be able to stop him if he did.

A servant called out. "My lord, breakfast will be served in 15 minutes."

He told her that he would be down and that she was dismissed. He then turned to Kagome to see that she was pulling up her undergarments and was about to fetch her shoes till he took her hand in his.

Kagome looked to him. She was half glad for the servant who came to interrupt things. She knew that if she was to go any further then she very much doubted that she would walk out of this room without a mating mark. "I must go and prepare my Lady for the morning."

Even though Sesshomaru had assigned her the task that didn't mean that he wanted her to leave as he was. "You would leave this Sesshomaru with a problem like this?" he said as he took her hand and pressed it to his member.

Kagome mouth dropped as her hand trailed along his staff. She bit her bottom lip as she took hold of it in her hand squeezing tight. At his sharp inhale she felt like she had the power over this strong man. She began to stroke him from top to bottom until he pulled her hand away leaving her with a slight frown on her face. "I was having fun Sesshomaru."

He looked down at her. "Yes you might have been having fun my love but best believe that in the end we would both be missing breakfast and lunch." he gave her a feral smile "Though that would be alright with me."

Kagome blushed and turned away. He had took her by the hand and pulled her to stand in front of him as he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Now go to your Lady to do her bidding. We shall continue this another time"

Kagome nodded then made for the door. As she exited she was surprised to see that he was behind her as well. When she went to the door to her brother's room he kept straight to head downstairs. As she looked after him she let out a sigh then knocked on the door.

Sango and Miroku had been having a discussion about how they would make the plans to leave the following day.

"Miroku, I think that it is a waste to separate them now." exclaimed a tired Sango "Besides, if she were to leave now don't you think that he would just follow. You of all people should know how ruthless he could be. Remember how it went in the past when you and him were playing your 'innocent' game of tag?"

Miroku gave a shudder at the past memory. Their 'tag' was anything but innocent. It had went from Miroku sneaking up and catching Sesshomaru off guard to him being bruised and bleeding due to shaming the stoic lord. Kid lords like him just didn't play around like kids should have. Miroku looked at Sango and shook his head.

"It is not for me to decide. If Lord InuTaisho were still alive he would be on my side. It was his promise to our father. A trust that I cannot be broken."

Sango wanted her sister to be happy but the odds were going against it. She was about to say that she agreed when a knock came to the door. "Enter."

Kagome walked in. Her appearance was a bit disheveled and she had the scent of Sesshomaru on her. Both Sango and Miroku smelt him on her and both feared the worst.

Sango was the first to say something. "Kagome,…um honey, did you have an…encounter with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's face grew a thousand shades of red which made Sango blush and enrage Miroku. He stood and stalked towards his sister. Once close enough he grabbed her shirt collar and pushed it down almost ripping it so that he could see her junction below her neck on both sides.

Sango was getting mad. So mad in fact that she almost wished her husband harm until she saw in his eyes that he was close to snapping himself. That's when his actions registered and she found herself putting a wedge in between him and Kagome. He backed up and the danger that once surrounded him evaporated.

"He didn't mark you. Good." Miroku turned and went back to his seat.

Kagome was shaking and trembling. For a second there she thought that she could see her life flashing before her eyes.

Sango turned to her and gave her a hug while she fixed her clothes to their proper places. "Kagome, I'm sorry that he did that to you but it was only so that leaving here with you wouldn't make more of a fuss."

Kagome willed her shaking to stop but the quiver in her breathing remained. "I.. I know Sango. It…It's just that…" no more words would come.

Sango hugged her tighter while she reassured her. "Sssh. I know what you wanted to say. It's alright." Sango led her to a chair to sit and rest. "Stay there while I prepare myself then we can go down to eat then I will discharge you so that you can look after the kids until later."

Kagome dimly nodded her head and waited. It took 10 minutes for Sango to prepare and they were off. By now Kagome had gathered her wits enough to look calm and collected. She had fixed her hair and clothes so now no one would know that she was ravaged by Sesshomaru even if they could still smell him on her.

Once breakfast came and went Kagome found herself with the kids out back. All the while at breakfast as she sat and ate she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her as if she was the only one at the table. She guessed no one noticed but she knew that even if they guessed they wouldn't say anything.

Rin and Kohaku were running around as she sat under a tree. As the leaves provided shade for her the sun provided warmth. She was content to just stay there all day and let the light wind ease her mind. She closed her eyes and unconsciously took a nap. She was unaware that there was a figure closing the distance between them.

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't help it but he knew that he was staring. He could keep his mind on nothing but her. The meeting with the lords went by in a blur. When it was finally over he excused himself and the other lords went their separate ways.

He walked outside to the garden when he heard the kids playing. He rounded the corner to see Rin and Kohaku running and as he looked more he could see Kagome laid out underneath a tree. He walked to her an sat beside her.

He sat for a while watching her and the kids. Kagome, unknowing of her actions, slid from the tree to lay on his shoulder where she immediately found comfort. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on hers.

Another servant came out to look for him and once she found him she told him that she would look after the children to lead them inside for their nap. He agreed and once they were alone again he pulled Kagome closer to rest on his lap.

Kagome began to stir and when she roused from sleep she opened her eyes to see silk clad legs. She sat up to get a better picture only to turn and look into the eyes of her partner.

Sesshomaru was in heaven with her there with him. As she looked at him he could see in her eyes that he was making the right choice of a partner. Human or not he could live with her in peace. He placed a hand on her face and drew her near him for a kiss.

It was a gentle kiss. Full of the emotion he felt for her. She kissed him back as she pressed closer to him. He found his hands off of her face and on her body. She felt that what they were doing was wrong but she knew that she couldn't help it.

His hands were lifting up her skirt and were underneath her panties stroking her clit. Kagome moaned her pleasure in his mouth giving him the opportunity to ravage her soft mouth.

He laid her on the ground and took a position between her legs. His assault to her clit stopped and with an almighty pull he ripped her panties clean off.

Kagome felt the breeze and was regaining her conscious when she felt a finger enter her and pump. Her body was fighting with her brain until a second finger entered and all thoughts of getting up left her. Her climax was coming as she wrapped her legs around his back. She met each of his pumps with a force of her own need but before she could meet her ecstasy he withdrew his fingers.

Kagome whimpered at the loss and opened her eyes to see that his were looking at her. The hand that was inside of her was at his lips and he was liking it off which made her blush.

He spread her legs more and pulled his member out of its folds. Kagome looked at it then to him. She felt déjà vu as she looked up into his eyes yet she knew the difference. As she looked into his eyes she saw that they were still golden amber and that let her know that he knew what he was doing.

She had to speak. Had to let him know. She opened her mouth to say the words but Sesshomaru, sensing that she was going to stop him, hadn't the heart to hear so he kissed her and thrust into her in one fell swoop.

Kagome screamed but it was muffled. Tears came to her eyes at the feeling of once again being whole with the only man who had ever taken her body. It felt so right as he slowly withdrew and pounded her again. The climax that was forgotten sprung to life and she found herself shuddering underneath him.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it. He knew he was wrong yet he had to be with her. He could not wait to feel how her body would respond to him. It was like a drug. He dug himself in her until he was completely surrounded by all that was her. He could mark her but he would wait. He had to savor that moment until they were in the right place but for now he would give her the pleasure that was interrupted that morning.

Kagome had given up fighting back to relish in the feeling of him. She forgot about everything and focused on only him. His breathing was becoming ragged and heavy so she knew it would not be long for him. She wanted to give him some of what he had given her so every time their bodies met she would hold him deep within her making sure to tighten her walls around him till he could no longer take it.

They came together underneath the tree. He rolled her over so that she would rest on him and they stayed that way until the sun was beginning to set.

Kagome had regained her thoughts and knew that it was over for her. She was leaving the following day and he would once again be alone thinking that she had done just the same to him as the mother of Rin and that would most likely cause him to have a weary disposition of women in the future. Her eyes started to water as she lifted her body from his.

Sesshomaru felt her body lift from his but he would not let her go. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her joined to him. "Where is it that you are running to?"

Kagome for a second thought that he knew of her leaving tomorrow until she realized that he wouldn't know since he didn't know who she really was. She touched his face and leant down and gave him a fleeting kiss. "I have duties to fulfill my lord. It would not do for me to regard them so lightly." she gave him a smile. "Remember it was you who assigned them."

Sesshomaru looked to her and for the first time that she could remember he gave her a smile and a soft chuckle. It was a small smile and the chuckle was more husky than hearty but nevertheless it made a chill run through her. "You will make a wonderful mate and mother." He rubbed her belly. "At this moment a child of mine is being created in your womb. I'm sorry that it was not made after we were mated but the pull you have on me was too great to not have you before you were mine but you will have a mark that will let many know of who you are for." with that he allowed her to stand and fix herself before he stood also.

She had fixed her skirt but had given up on her hair. Kagome was trying hard to get away from him. Her tears were coming so fast she could just barely see her discarded, torn underwear on the ground. As she picked them up and was about to make a run for it he grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

Sesshomaru saw the tears in her eyes but mistook their meaning. He nuzzled her neck and purred. "My Kagome…mine." He bit her at the junction of her collarbone and her neck.

It was a painful sensation yet it gave her a reason to cry. As he licked the wound to seal it her tears fell. He pulled away from her and she made a blind run for it not bothering to look back. She ran to her room and flew to the bed where she laid crying until a knock came to her door.

She didn't answer but the door knob turned and Sango walked in. "So this is…." she started off in glee until she smelt tears and sex. "Kagome…" she started walking closer to her. "You didn't…he didn't…"

Kagome sat up and turned to her sister. She couldn't speak. She seemed like she was a child again as she reached out to Sango for an embrace which was gladly given.

Sango cradled Kagome in her arms until the sobbing eased. "Kagome it's going to be all right. Just tell me what happened."

Kagome's voice was weak and shaky as she opened her mouth to speak. "Sango…we…we had sex. I'm pre…pregnant….and he…he marked me." tears started to fall once again.

Sango's eyes widened in disbelief. In her head she thought that Kagome had been marked as a mate and if she was she knew that it would be the end of everything that she knew. Miroku would go blind in hatred, Sesshomaru would try to kill her husband and she, Kagome and even the children would be in the middle of it all.

Sango was starting to shake herself. Her fear was starting to take over and this time her brain couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation.

Kagome, who was leaning into Sango's shoulder could feel her tremors. She sat back to look at her sister. "It's not a mating mark." she pulled her collar down to reveal an outline of a crescent moon. "It's a courting mark. He did it after he spilt his seed."

Sango heard her words and her tremors stopped. She looked at the mark and then to her sister. "I understand now my dear sister." she placed a hand on her cheek "but it would do us well if we were not to inform Miroku about the matter."

Kagome nodded her head and gave a light smile. She knew better than to tell Miroku of today's actions yet there was one person that she would have to inform. The one who knew everything about her. InuYasha.

Kagome asked Sango if she could fetch InuYasha then return to the room with him. She agreed and 15 minutes later she and InuYasha had returned. Kagome told him of everything that happened today making sure not to go too far into details so that he would not get any ideas himself.

InuYasha who's stomach was revolting, who's mind was whirling, and who's jaw had hit the ground and shattered took a step back to lean on the wall. "You got to be fucking kidding me. You…you're pregnant? AGAIN! But that's not the least of it. You have his courting mark too? Damn Kagome do you not know you have just signed your…no OUR death certificate if you leave now?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head. "InuYasha, I told you all of this because I will need you to look after Rin for me when I am gone. I know that Sesshomaru will be in a turmoil but I do not wish for Rin to be harmed."

At InuYasha's nod she pulled a note from off her nightstand and handed it to him. "I need you to give him this also. I wrote this awhile ago when Sango went to get you." He took the note and looked at it. "It states who I really am and a reasonable excuse as to why I had to leave. I just hope that he understands." She hung her head as Sango and InuYasha looked on.

In their heads they were all thinking of the problems that would come to play tomorrow. All could guess that Sesshomaru was happily awaiting the guests departures yet he would be sadly disappointed when his chosen one was no where to be found and to later find that she is the mother of Rin.

They all gave a mental sigh. Tomorrow would not be a good day.

* * *

Well there you go. We have way more fun and drama happening in the future with the InuTaisho family and the deserting mother. Will Kagome get away? What happens to Rin after she finds out who her mother is? Much will be revealed.

HanaLove


	10. Chapter 10 Farewell My Love

Sorry that it's been a long time...I had a...um...computer meltdown...yeah that's it. Well enjoy and as you all know I have no claim over InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Farewell My Love**

The morning came slowly but surely for the waiting families inside of the Taisho home. Kagome who had had a very rough night awoke with dark circles underneath her eyes. She had tossed and turned all night and when she finally did fall into a restless slumber the dreams that awaited her made her wish that she hadn't went to sleep at all. Rolling out of bed she bathed and dressed for her last day in the house that she had grown to love.

Walking out of her room she was surprised to have someone already awaiting her.

"KAGOME MOMMY!" Rin who was standing outside since the sun had risen latched onto Kagome's leg. "Rin has been waiting for you. I would have woken you up but I remember that you didn't like that too much so Rin decided to wait." she looked up at Kagome. "Rin is glad to see you. Can we play today?" Rin looked away from Kagome and held tighter to her leg. "I had a bad dream last night. We were playing and then all of a sudden you were gone. Promise me that you won't disappear. Please…please don't disappear."

Kagome felt the little trimmers that were coming from the child holding onto her. It hurt her heart so much to see that the child had grown so attached to her and yet again she would be hurting her. _'I don't want it to happen…I have to be strong.'_ Kagome put a slight smile on her face and pat Rin on the head. "Rin don't you think that we should be heading downstairs? The guest will be leaving soon."

Rin looked up at her once again and gave her a brilliant smile of her own." Yes, you are right. The sooner they leave the sooner you will become Rin's mommy. Daddy said that he will make you ours later on tonight if he can hold out. Isn't that great!"

Kagome's smile fell but she quickly replaced it with a strained smile that hurt her face. "Yes Rin. That is…great." With that said she took Rin by the hand and let the girl lead her down the hall.

As they were passing the stairs Kagome started to wonder where they were headed until Rin led her to her room. She opened the door and pushed Kagome in then went to her toy closet and pulled out her karaoke machine. "Rin wants to sing again." she turned to Kagome and smiled. "I have yet to hear our other CD. Shall we listen to it?"

Kagome gave a nod and Rin put in the CD. They listened to Rin's songs and then Kagome's voice came through. After a few songs the CD got quiet. Kagome guessed that it was when she was putting Rin to bed. After a few more moments Kagome's voice came through again. It all hit her like a ton of bricks. She stood and ran to the karaoke machine and pressed the stop button. She turned around to meet the eyes of a very stunned Rin. _'Come up with something…QUICK!'_ "Rin how about you listen to the rest later. I have a surprise on there for you but promise not to listen to it until later. Okay?"

Rin gave a nod and her promise and Kagome took her by the hand and led her to the door. "Where are we going Kagome-mommy?"

Kagome squeezed her hand at the sound of her calling her mommy. How she longed to hear the words. "Well missy you are going to eat breakfast and I am going to finish my duties to the Lord and Lady of the Sky." she looked down at her and met her daughter's beautiful eyes. "We will meet again later okay?" She had given her the truth but purposely misled her. Yes they would meet again but it would not be as soon as the little girl expected. They made it to the stairs and Kagome reluctantly let go of her hand to give her a kiss on the forehead. Rin ran downstairs and all Kagome could do was watch on. _'I'm sorry my daughter.'_ she turned and walked to her brother and sister-in-law's room to await the plan.

Sesshomaru was a very happy demon this morning. Up early and completely dressed he was heading out of the room when he caught sight of the love of his life heading toward her charge's room. Faster than any speed imaginable he was on her. Stilling her hand from knocking on the door he turned her towards him. Using his other hand he pressed her close to him and gave her a long kiss.

Kagome who was startled by his action took a second before she kissed him back. It was a small kiss. One filled with shyness and regret but a kiss nonetheless.

Sesshomaru who didn't realize the meaning of her kiss pulled back and looked into her eyes. Smiling he held her close and nuzzled her collarbone. "Tonight, my love, you will be mine and this place" he licked at her junction where his courting mark stood "will have a full crescent moon that will tell all who try to harm you that you are mine."

Kagome felt her heart breaking with each word that he said. _'Oh Sesshomaru, how I wish that it could be so.'_ She couldn't say the words that she felt with all her being but for this moment she would relish in being held by him for what could be her last time. She laid her forehead on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. _'Yes, my love. I will be yours and only yours as I have always been.'_

He felt her hold on him. It was light and fleeting and only served for him to hold onto her tighter. So tight that he felt as if he was trying to meld her into him so that they would always be together.

Time stood still for the two of them as they embraced. That was until a certain hanyou cleared his throat and startled the two apart.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha started "some of the guests are preparing to leave after breakfast but your presence is needed downstairs to see them off." InuYasha wasn't looking at Sesshomaru but the blushing female who was wringing her hands as if she was in discomfort or nervous. He wished to be the one to make her feel calm and he thought that if he was to get Sesshomaru away from her that it would do the job.

Sesshomaru let out a very low and threatening growl that started from in his throat but seemed to rumble all the way down the hall. Gathering his calm he turned to Kagome and leant to kiss her on the forehead. "We shall continue this later." He turned to InuYasha and gave him a nod then went on his way downstairs to see to the guests.

When he was gone Kagome, who was standing on shaking legs, fell to the floor and shook violently. She looked up to InuYasha and gave him a weak smile that shook at the corners. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have been able to break his hold. I guess a hanyou is good for something."

InuYasha knew she was trying to make light conversation with her remarks so he went along with it hoping that she would smile a real smile or at least laugh a little. "Ouch Kagome. That really hurt." He knelt and took her hands in his and hauled her up. "Now we have far more pressing matters to finish." He knocked on Miroku and Sango's door behind her and waited till they called for them to come in.

Once inside Kagome looked around to see that all of their things were already packed and they were fully dressed. Sango was weaving a spell to call on Kumo and Miroku was sitting there piecing together the final arrangements of their departure.

InuYasha led Kagome to sit in a seat then stood beside her as if he was her bodyguard.

Sango, who had finished her spell, turned and noticed that Kagome and InuYasha was sitting in the room. She slowly walked to Kagome with sympathy in her eyes and knelt to give her a hug. "Are you ready Kagome?"

Kagome hugged her back. "Yes sister, I'm almost ready." She looked up at her . "I still have Rin to deal with."

Miroku stood "No need. The girl will be fine. Kumo is on his way and you shall leave immediately." His look was stern. His voice left no room for argument. Yet that didn't stop InuYasha. He stepped away from Kagome. "What do you mean by Kagome not being able to say nothing to Rin. That's her daughter! At least give her that!"

Kagome tried to calm him down. She grabbed his hand and patted his arm. "It's alright InuYasha. I might not be able to tell Rin bye but at least I know that she has you watching over her."

InuYasha was cooling down now and he rested his hand on Kagome's. Miroku who was unaffected by InuYasha's outburst turned his back to them and looked out of the window. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Good girl Kagome. Seeing as you understand that speaking to the girl is irrelevant we shall commence with our plans."

Kagome hung her head in slight defeat while InuYasha clenched her hand that was held in his. "Yes brother."

"Good." Miroku turned away from the window and looked at her. "Sango and I will be heading downstairs to leave. I expect you to follow. Then when we are off you will have 10 minutes to be back upstairs and in this room for your departure with Kumo. I will expect InuYasha to keep Sesshomaru away. Once you are in the room and Kumo is here you will have to change back to your demon form so that you can ride him. Do you understand?" At her nod he looked at InuYasha and he gave his nod of understanding. He then looked to Sango. "Are you ready love?" She gave her nod and walked to his side. He took her hand and started to walk out of the door. Kagome trailed with some of their baggage and InuYasha with the rest.

Going downstairs Kagome could feel her heart breaking with each step and as they neared the door where Sesshomaru stood with Rin and Kohaku waiting on the guests to leave and saying farewells she could feel tears in her eyes.

Kohaku joined his family at the door and departed. Kagome saw the last glance that Miroku gave her and nodded. She looked to InuYasha and muttered that she was going to double check the guest room for left items. Then hurried up the stairs to the room.

Sesshomaru watched as the last guest departed and looked to see where his woman was standing last. She wasn't there so he scanned the room for her. When he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen he hunted her scent only to realize that it led up stairs to the western wing. Thinking that she went straight to his room waiting on him he made a dash for the stairs.

InuYasha who was trying to keep calm but alert almost missed his brother run past him. In a blink of an eye he ran after him. InuYasha stopped at the door that held Kagome as his brother went to his room.

Sesshomaru started to get frustrated as he looked in his room to see that everything was perfect except for his woman laying nude on his bed. He walked out of the room to see InuYasha entering the guest room. He walked to the door. And pressed an ear to it. "Do you have the note InuYasha?" He heard Kagome's voice.

"Yea Kagome I have it."

So she was in there with the half breed. Much was running through his mind and he grabbed the door handle only to be shocked. Taken aback by the sudden assault he tried again and held on to the door until his power out powered that of the barrier then he burst the door open to reveal a lovely demoness with long black tresses, azure eyes, and a flower on her head. Her scent was so strong that he thought that his senses were about to explode.

InuYasha moved to stand in front of her. Obstructing his view of her. For some unexplainable reason it started to anger him. "Move out of the way InuYasha." Sesshomaru started to move closer to the two. His steps were silent but silence was the threat. InuYasha stood firm in front of Kagome. His posture ready for an attack.

Kagome could feel the tension between the two. Sparks were flying and it was all because of her. She laid a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He didn't turn to her but kept his stance in front of her.

"It is alright InuYasha. He was bound to find out anyway." The hand on InuYasha's shoulder firmed and he relaxed some to move out of the way yet he kept in a position to make sure that if things went array he would be there in time to intercept.

Sesshomaru had stopped in his tracks just a few yards away from her yet still in the room. Kagome held out a hand and the door closed behind him. He didn't bother to turn to see it lock them in and reset the barrier. He studied the woman clad in white, lavender, and blue silk. She looked vaguely familiar yet he could not place where he had thought to have seen her. The aura of her power reminded him of the time he went in search for his Kagome in the woods when he had thought that she was sneaking to be with his brother.

The demoness looked him in the eyes and gave him a small yet fleeting smile. "Sesshomaru…" Her voice. It hit him then like a ton of bricks.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru who was slowly beginning to realize who it was in front of him took a small step forward. "How? It can't be you. My Kagome is a human. Yet I know only her whose voice could send a tremor through me." At a loss for words he stood there pleading for an explanation.

Kagome hung her head, taking a deep breath she raised it again and got ready to tell her story. "Sesshomaru you are right. It's me Kagome. How I longed to tell you that this is the real me but certain circumstances has prevented me." She turned away from him to look out of the window. In the horizon she could see a figure sort of like a cloud moving toward her at a speed that would make it invisible to humans and demons alike. The creature landed on the balcony just a few feet away from her.

She turned back around looking sorrowful into Sesshomaru's eyes. A tear seeped down her cheek. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I have to leave you…" she turned and started to walk towards Kumo. "Again."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that the love of his life was leaving. _'And what do she mean by again?'_ he didn't wait to ponder he took off at the speed of light but just as his hand was reaching for her arm he was thrown back against the wall by an unseen force that emanated from her body.

InuYasha who was just about to charge after Sesshomaru caught hold of the unseen threat before it hit him. Backing against a wall he saw his brother thrown to the door. Kagome looked to him with her wet azure eyes. "Take care of Rin InuYasha and please try to help Sesshomaru."

She turned away before she could see InuYasha's nod of acceptance. Hopping on Kumo, she held onto his reigns and at once he flew to the sky. InuYasha watched as she disappeared out of sight. He turned to his brother who was just coming back around to consciousness. He reached in his pocket and withdrew the note. "Here this is for you." Tossing it down he walked to the door and went in search for the one he promised Kagome he would watch.

* * *

Please don't beat me...It's only a story but things are going to get better...trust me...or not. Oh and just so you know about my ratings. I rated it romance for the upcoming chapters. Not all stories have to be mushy there has to be a little drama.

TTYL

LoveHina


	11. Chapter 11 Revealed Truth

Well everyone looks like there is drama in the house. Soooo…

Here's….

* * *

**Chapter 11 Revealed Truth**

Sesshomaru sat in a stupor after InuYasha left out of the room. He looked at the note then stood and exited to go to his own room just a few steps down the hall. He still couldn't put all of the pieces together on how his Kagome turned out to be demon.

He closed the door behind him and went for his desk that sat close to the window that overlooked the backyard where only days ago he sat rolling in the grass with HIS Kagome. He sat down and threw back his head as the actions of that day washed over him. Her look, her scent. He had enough and he clenched his fists and heard a rumple. Looking down he finally realized that he held a note in his hand.

Carefully he unfolded the paper and began to read.

My Dearest Sesshomaru,

If you are reading this then I must have already departed. I am sorry that I had to leave you like this. Trust me when I say that it was against my will. But it's for the best.

How? You may ask. Well it is because our future and our past would not let us be. Long ago I had met an injured demon on the outskirts of the western lands. Thing happened and I conceived a child that he had no knowledge of because I took away his memories of me. A bargain was made and I gave my child up knowing that I would only be able to see her again when the time was right.

If you haven't figured it out by now then I shall tell you. I am the woman you have been seeking. The one you despise for leaving. I am Rin's mother.

Please don't be mad at me for leaving you both again. But as I have stated I had no choice.

Oh Sesshomaru I always wanted you to know. I love you. I always have and I always will. You and Rin are forever in my heart.

Sincerely yours,

Kagome

Sesshomaru read and reread the letter. Until he paused and a small smile tilted his lips. _'Don't be mad? Hmm….I'm not mad.'_ He crumpled the letter and tossed it then stood.

Power was whipping around him and his aura was out of control. He stood there with that same little smile on his face. His eyes blood red. His fangs elongated cutting in to his own skin. He opened his mouth, speaking to no one.

"I'm not mad. No… I'M FURIOUS AS HELL!" His body started to contort and shift into his true form. As he was finishing his transformation. The door opened.

* * *

Rin was skipping around in the backyard picking flowers when she felt a sudden emptiness. Her first instinct was to find Kagome and have her new mommy reassure her that everything was alright. She searched throughout the house and came up empty. She sniffed for her but her scent came up short and she could no longer follow it. It was almost as if she had vanished. Feeling alone and forgotten she went to her room.

Upon entering the room she noticed the karaoke machine in the middle of the floor and tears started to form in her eyes. She sat with her knees to her chest as she listened to her only recording of the only woman who made her feel whole.

The blank space came up Rin strained to hear what was being said. Then Kagome's voice came through.

_"Oh my poor child. If only…if only I could have kept you all of those years ago then you would not have so much pain."_

It took a minute for Rin to put two and two together but as she played the words back in her mind it finally clicked. "Kagome is my mother….my real mother."

In a rush to reveal what she had just learned she ran to her father's study. When she got there she was so ecstatic that she didn't feel all of the demonic energy that had gathered in the halls.

"FATHER! FATHER! KAGOME IS RIN'S MOTHER!" It was then as she opened her eyes and the smile fell from her face that she saw what her father had become. The last time that she had seen him in such a form he was running and playing with her on one of the rare occasions that he wasn't so busy. Yet now he looked ready to kill. The way he looked at her now made her want to run yet she stood her ground. It didn't even seem as if he had seen her. It was almost as if he looked past her.

Behind her InuYasha ran in. He was lured by the furious demonic energy and had to get all of the servants out of the house before he investigated. When Sesshomaru spotted him he snarled and knelt in a crouching position as if ready to strike. InuYasha saw this and was preparing to do battle as Sesshomaru whipped his tail around preparing to hit him with it but InuYasha dodged it as little Rin ran to protect him.

The blow hit her little body and flung her to the wall outside of the door. She hit it with a sickening crack and fell. InuYasha forgetting about his brother ran to his niece and scooped her into his arms.

Sesshomaru let out a howl of fury and turned away as he leapt out of his balcony window successfully breaking the doors and part of the frame. He took off to the sky and disappeared out of view. His howls of fury were the only things to be heard for miles.

InuYasha took poor Rin and went for the room were Kumo had retrieved Kagome. He leapt from the balcony making sure to keep Rin in his protective hold and ran into the woods. Soon he came to a wide meadow. He stopped to check on Rin who was unconscious in his arms. As he examined the extent of her injuries he saw that she had a concussion. Swearing he ran faster holding her close. He had broke his promise to her mother. He didn't keep her safe but then he didn't expect for her to have the same courage as her mother.

He ran for days on end. Every once in a while catching the sound of Sesshomaru whose fury seemed to be growing. As the night of the fifth day passed he was starting to get tired. Slowing down he caught the scent of wildflowers. The scent so strong he thought that it was from a meadow. Yet when he went towards the scent it led him to a meadow with the one woman standing in the middle who he thought he would never see again.

* * *

Kagome turned around to see InuYasha holding Rin's apparently lifeless form. She ran to them and hugged them both. Tears that seemed to have never stopped since she left the palace ran in waterfalls down her face. InuYasha dropped to the ground out of sheer exhaustion. He looked up to her and pain was etched in his face. Furious growls were heard and it seemed to be coming that way.

InuYasha knew he didn't have much time. "Kagome, Sesshomaru is furious. He read the letter and as a result of his fury Rin was injured. She has a concussion and hasn't woken up since. I'm to tired to go further and it seems that Sesshomaru has caught on to your scent and is headed this way."

Kagome, who had known that something was amiss, held up her hand to stop him from talking and then held her head up to the sky. Seconds later Kumo appeared ready to serve his master. She patted his head then told him to take all of them back to the Castle. They climbed aboard and were whisked away. Kagome made sure to settle them in and have a doctor check on Rin.

She was standing in the room which was now her daughter's, looking out of the window. Suddenly a tremor went through her body. She looked down and saw a white blur hit the barrier that housed the castle. It was relentless in its pursuit trying to get in. Upon closer inspection she could see that it was Sesshomaru. She knew that the guards and even her own brother wouldn't be able to handle this battle. She feared she wouldn't be able to either but she knew he was after her and she is who he would want. She opened the doors to the window and flung herself out of it. As she fell through the sky her orb surrounded her and she flew through the barrier making sure not to mask her scent so that she could lead him away.

As she knew he would, he followed her in to the clearing that stood below the Castle. She let her orb disappear and stood firm. He landed some distance in front of her. His eyes grew to an intense red. His veins seemed about to burst. His snout was dripping drool and it seemed to wither away any vegetation that it fell upon. She looked into his eyes attempting to reach him. He snarled at her and took a step closer. In turn she took a step back.

Her courage was disappearing and fear started to settle in. He sniffed and his demon gave a pleased snarl knowing that his prey feared him. She took a deep breath to calm herself then tried again to see though to him. He was there. Fury and hurt taking over him. She opened her mouth to sing. It started out small and weak and he seemed to be rebelling against her so she gathered her courage so that her voice could be heard all the way down to his soul. His beast's eyes turned from blood red to his beautiful hue of gold.

He started to change back to his natural form. She was nearing the end of her song as he stared at her. His hair and tail covering his nakedness. She walked to him but still stood at a distance.

Sesshomaru who's fury was subsided could only feel his hurt. He tried to prevent it from showing on his face but you could still see it in his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" He had to know. It was painful.

Kagome could feel tears in her eyes. "I wanted to but I couldn't because I was afraid. You always said that you wouldn't forgive the woman who abandoned you and Rin so I thought it best to keep it secret and be happy that I could spend my time with you."

Sesshomaru just nodded and looked at her. They stood there staring at each other for a long time until he broke the silence. "Kagome, tell Rin that I love her." He turned and started to walk away.

Kagome ran to him and caught his arm. "Wait Sesshomaru! Why can't you tell her yourself. I can talk to my brother…we can talk to him. I'm sure he would give us his blessing. Then we could all go home and be a family. You, me, Rin and our unborn." She was pleading with him. The tears that were shimmering in her eyes started to fall. "Please don't leave us."

Sesshomaru winced at the knowledge that he was indeed having another child. He had forgotten in his fury and now with the knowledge that he would have killed her and their child he just couldn't bear it. He shook her hand off of his arm and turned to her. "I can't make a home with you. I can't even bear the knowledge that I almost killed you and our child. I leave Rin in your hands. Take care of her like I know you will."

His cloud formed under his feet and he took off. Flying away from her and everyone that he called family.

Kagome stood there hurt and devastated. Her silent tears turned into hysterical sobs as she fell to the ground. Kumo, who had Sango and InuYasha, landed beside her. Sango ran to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. InuYasha stood some distance away knowing that the only person to help her was Sango.

Kagome held onto Sango for dear life. Sango stood and helped her up. The all climbed on Kumo and flew back to the Castle. Once there Kagome told them everything. Her sobs making everything almost incoherent letting them only be able to hear the few details that let them know that Sesshomaru would not be in the picture no more.

Life in the Castle changed that day. A hurt, pregnant woman. A lonely child. And an half demon who looked after them.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. I know I know. It was all messed up how it all went down but trust things should only get better.

See Ya!

LoveHina


	12. Chapter 12 Who are you?

Prelude

Many years had passed and the pup, Shippo, had grown into an extraordinary child. His IQ level was that of a scholar and his physical abilities were outstanding. Kagome had so much that she loved about him yet one thing that she had many times wanted to pull her hair out over.

He was one very mischievous pup. But as if that didn't help matters, he looked exactly like that demon who sired him. His presence from his hair to the cold glint in his eyes when he was displeased with something all of it measured up to Sesshomaru.

Speaking of children, Rin had grown into a young woman who no longer had a knack for running around the castle chasing her poor little retainer in her fit for wanting to dress her up. 'Her' meaning Lenai. Lenai is a toad demon that she had found one day while walking to the little village surrounding the castle. Very young she was, but well educated in manners and being civil.

InuYasha still retained some of his childish ways yet he grew more mature than anyone would ever think he would be able to. He stood beside Kagome as she taught her pups about growing up and he supported them like they were his own but he let it be known that he was their uncle.

They would ask about their father yet both adults could only give them vague descriptions of the Demon Lord that they wished to know. Many would wonder why Rin didn't tell her younger brother all about their father but in order for her to do that she would have to remember him. When Rin had awoken from her impact induced coma her memory of anything pertaining to her father and the life she had with him for the first 100 something years of her life were blurry.

Yet one thing remained that hunted her in her dreams even to this day, the image of a large white dog with big, red eyes snarling viciously at her. No matter how many times Kagome and even InuYasha would comfort her she felt that it wasn't a dream. That it was a memory. One probably resulted in why she couldn't remember her father.

Kagome had asked many doctors when, perhaps, her memory would come back and many of them replied the same. Either she has another tragic episode in her life or she just wouldn't regain them again.

Kagome, herself had grown more mature. She stood tall when facing doubts from others. She was outspoken and even men were afraid to stand up to her not only in wits but in strength. She would make any demon more powerful for just having her at their side. Not only did she come with a large dowry but many connections.

Though many didn't see what lay behind her eyes. If they did they would see the soul of a woman whose heart was lost with the one who had stolen it twice and shattered it to the winds. Before when she would cry her loss on the shoulder of her only friends, Sango and InuYasha, now she stood facing the world with a smile that, if you knew her, was nothing like the one she had when she was in the arms of the one she loved.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Lost**

"IIIIIEEEEE!" screamed Lenai as cold water was splashed on her.

Shippo laughed at the once dry toad demon from his spot in the middle of the little pond that he was swimming in. "Lenia-sama, one would think that you enjoyed water since you are a toad." Snickered Shippo as he dove under the water to dodge a rock that said demon had thrown at him.

"You little demon! For the life of me and my beautiful kimono you would ruin it! Come out of there you little delinquent." She yelled from the sidelines.

Kagome and InuYasha just lounged underneath a tree both enjoying the little comfort they could get from the other. Rin went walking some distance away with one of her many suitors. Since she had come of age it had seemed as if there was an endless supply of suitors fighting for her attention. She would give it but when those who fancied themselves in love with her came to ask to court her in the ways of the Inu, Ookami or Kitsune they would be heartbroken to find that her father was not present therefore, he could not give them the ye or ne that they needed in order to accomplish their goals in having the beauty as theirs.

Today was one of the rare times that they would come from the sky and wander Earth. You would think that after so many years the place would have changed yet so much had remained the same. All except new inventions like hybrid cars and IPods a lot was the same in little Japan. The family relaxed in the little cove a good distance to the west since here many of Earth's gifts still lived.

Kagome looked up into the clear blue skies. 'I may seem alright but yet I feel so empty.' Absentmindedly she reached up to touch her courting mark. As long as it was there then that meant that Sesshomaru had not relinquished his claim on her and that he still lived.

InuYasha had noticed her movement. In his mind he could kill his brother a thousand times for hurting one as pure and innocent as Kagome. 'Rotten bastard. You don't even know that what you threw away was the best thing for you.' He wouldn't alert Kagome to his thoughts and he wouldn't even let it slip into his scent.

Unaware of his observations Kagome looked his way only to catch his eyes. A slight blush formed on her pale cheeks making the blue of her eyes and stripes stand out a little more. "InuYasha…I have a question."

InuYasha just looked at her before looking away and crossing his arms across his chest. "Keh…shoot then."

Kagome giggled at her friend and brother. She turned her head to look at the skies once more. "InuYasha, the castle, even though it is nice and spacious, it's just not home for me anymore." Casting a glance at him from the corner of her eye she could tell that she had piqued his curiosity. "How would you think that instead of staying there we find us a place here on land for a while?"

InuYasha couldn't believe what she just said. 'She wants to stay here on land instead of up there? Talk about a weird female.' "You sure you won't miss all of your finery and servants up there?" he had to ask her. If she hesitated in the littlest he could say no to her request but just his luck he didn't get his desired answer.

Kagome smiled. She knew for a fact that he being who he was would know that riches were nothing to her. She had money enough to have her, InuYasha and her pups living in comfort for the rest of their eternal lives. She would only use enough though to have a comfortable home. Nothing to large but spacious enough for them all to have room. "No InuYasha. There is nothing there for me and therefore there is nothing that the finery can keep me there for besides,…" she looked at him and smiled a smile that almost reached her eyes. "I am not in to the whole money thing and you know that."

He knew but damn he just wanted to keep her off the land that his brother ruled even though the rule of Demons had diminished him was still the one who many a demon knew as their Alpha. And if they were to just look at her pups then all hell would break loose.

He let loose a long sigh and rested his head against the tree. "Kagome, you know that I only have your best interest in mind. But if you want to settle here on land then who am I to stop you. I will stay by your side for however long you need me to stay there."

Kagome just smiled. She knew that it was hard for him and she knew without a doubt what was going through his mind. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you InuYasha." With that said she closed her eyes and rested. After some time InuYasha did the same enjoying the heat of the sun.

* * *

Shippo was waiting. This was his golden opportunity. He knew sooner or later that his mother would rest and when he sensed her slumber he got out of the water and hit poor little Lenai over her head and effectively knocked her out. He dressed and made down a path going further west.

Just as he was leaving Rin was coming back. She had just saw her 30th suitor off and was on her way back when she saw her little brother's retreating form. She did a quick scan of the area and noticed that her mother and uncle were asleep and Lenai was unconsciously on the ground.

'I'm going to so kick your little ass brother.' She made off into the trail behind him.

* * *

Some hours later as the sun lost it noon day warmth Lenai awoke and looked for her misbehaving charge. It didn't dawn on her that fast but once it did…."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Her blood curdling screams jolted Kagome and InuYasha awake.

"Lenai, what is the matter?" Kagome made it to her side as she watched the little toad run around in circles holding her head and screaming her son's name. "Lenai," Kagome looked around. "Where is…."

Kagome didn't have much time to finish her question as her son's and daughter's scent drifted to her on the western wind. Turning she sniffed the air again. InuYasha had just made it to her side as she was turning. "InuYasha…they have gone west."

InuYasha didn't need an invitation as he started to sprint into the dense forest as they followed the scent trail left by the pups.

* * *

Alone in a room sat a man at his desk. His fingers had long since stopped their movements and his monitor's screen saver had appeared. A little girl's face flashed before his eyes and the smile she wore showed only content and happiness. He caressed the monitor lovingly as he contemplated how much she looked like her. Still to this day he could remember how she smelt. Her wild floral scent would be forever imprinted on his mind. Then he would remember that day. It never ceased to fail. The day that he had heard her voice, seen her face and smelt the salt of her tears as he turned away from her. Almost 500 years had passed since that day yet the memory would stay with him for the rest of his life. He was once content and he could actually say that he could smile back then when his family was almost whole.

Sitting back in his chair he closed his eyes as he thought of his intended some more along with his pups. Yes he had been snooping around and had discovered that his daughter had grew into a young lady of mating age and his son…the one who had almost never seen the light of day, had come into the world looking almost like him. His heir. He would watch them from a distance and since technology had surpassed that from way back then he was able to see pictures of them whenever he chose to. A snarl escaped his lips as he thought of his intended and photos he had seen of her in the arms of his half-brother. She was smiling as InuYasha held her princess style. Her hair was blowing in the wind all around them and her eyes showed all of her emotion. His 'brother' looked at her like a man in love and it didn't just end with that one picture. There was more like them almost of the same quality. He stood and stalked to his balcony and thrust open the doors hoping that the air would calm his raging nerves.

Once the pink had receded from his gaze a ding from his door bell sounded. He didn't bother for he knew that one of the few servant would answer and send whoever it is on their merry little way but once he heard the little patter of feet coming towards his office he could only feel annoyance. 'Useless…' he thought as a servant burst without so much as a knock and quickly fell into an ungraceful bow. "My lord, please forgive this humble servant but this Jaken has come to inform you that there are two pups at the door and you might want to see them. I have escorted them to the lounge but…" the little toad known as Jaken could not utter another word as he found himself kissing the wall on the other side of the hall. The man could not process his thoughts as he made his way down the hall and a flight of steps. Her scent hit him and made him pause, before he could calm himself he was already down the steps and standing at the entrance. Once he saw the two pups a breath, he didn't know that he was holding, escaped him.

The oldest turned at his approach mostly because she felt the brush of his aura and slid to stand in front of her brother ready to protect him if need be. She placed a pleasant smile on her face and gave a low bow. "Good evening. I presume that you are the lord of this fine estate?" The man nodded his head out of pure shock. 'This isn't right.' "Yes I am. My name is Sesshomaru." Little by little he wanted to think that the pups weren't his since she didn't recognize him but that went down the drain when her next words came to him. "Sesshomaru-sama allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rin and this is my brother Shippo. If it would not be a bother we would like to spend a few hours here till our mother comes to retrieve us." Sesshomaru, try as he might, could not detect a single hint of falseness in her which could only mean that she legitimately didn't know him. Before his rage could set in, Jaken came into the room. He gave him the short order to show them a room and made his way to the front door to get out of the house.

Once Rin and Shippo was settled into a room, one they were sharing since this was unfamiliar surroundings, Rin set up a barrier so they could feel a little safer. Shippo, who had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange, finally spoke. "Sister, is it me of did that Sesshomaru guy look familiar?" Rin had been thinking the same thing. "I do think that he reminded me of Uncle InuYasha and you. Maybe he is a relative somewhere down the line. Uncle would probably let us know." With that settled the laid down to rest but as Rin closed her eyes a thought came to her. 'There is something else about him that gives me the nagging feeling that I am supposed to know him.'

* * *

Kagome had been running on their trail for what seemed like forever when in actuality it was probably only 5 minutes. 'Hold on my babies. Mama's coming.' As she put more speed behind her steps, almost giving the appearance that she was flying, InuYasha met up with her. He had Lenai on his back, who was hanging on for dear life. No words were passed between the two as a looming structure came into view. 10 yards away they stopped and Lenai got off of InuYasha and ran into the thickets around the forest. They slowly took steps towards the property but as they were moving the door burst open and stood the last person that they was prepared for.

Sesshomaru thought that today just couldn't get worse as his gaze settled on InuYasha and then Kagome. His rage built as he noticed the close proximity that they had towards each other. He could even smell InuYasha's scent on her. His eyes bled and he snarled, rushing towards them.

They were unprepared for the turn of events as InuYasha was flung into the forest and Kagome was snatched up by her neck. She wouldn't submit even though she knew that would be the only thing that would save her.

Sesshomaru brought her closer to him and her scent wafted to his nose. He wanted to relish it but having that weakness started to anger him. So he thought it better to just get down to business. His golden eyes returned and his mask of indifference was in place yet his hand was still around her neck. "Wench…" he didn't miss the jump of the stiffness that swept through Kagome "you would dare to take all knowledge of this Sesshomaru away from his first born?"

"I did no such thing." Kagome all but squeaked past her enclosed throat fighting to stay conscious. "You did that Sesshomaru. Not I."

Sesshomaru released her to instead grab her by her hair and snatch her in the air not caring for the yelp her let loose in reply to her damaged scalp. "I did no such thing you say…well who is the blame for this Sesshomaru cannot take away memories."

Kagome knew that he would bring that up and she had the best come back. "If I was to take her memories then I would take away the image of a huge white dog with red eyes. The same dream that has given her nightmares to this day."

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback until he glared at her. She got the message as he let go of her hair and she started to massage her abused scalp as she talked. "110 years ago Sesshomaru. Do the math."

He made a low growl telling her that his patience was running thin. She sighed and looked him in his eyes. "When you went into rage your bestial side didn't realize it but he lashed out at her and she hit her head. The doctors said that it would probably come back and for me not to interfere so I left her and slowly she started receiving images but they only consisted of your beast so far."

He stood and took it all in. He couldn't even be mad. A movement to the side alerted him that InuYasha was once again up and was heading their way.

Kagome cleared her throat bringing his attention back to her. "May I see my pups Sesshomaru?"

"Our." Sesshomaru announced and turned his back on her leading them back to the house.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome with Lenai beside him. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Truth be told she wasn't but she straightened herself and raised her head up high as the all stepped up to the last place they ever thought they would be again.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Castle of the Clouds Sango and Miroku was in a heated discussion.

"You can't do that Miroku! She has a right to say rather or not she wants a mate!" Sango yelled much to the other demon's dismays.

Miroku sat with patience as his mate said her peace. He had come to terms with how his wife worked but she would not win this argument. When she finally started to cool he spoke up. "My dear Sango, I know that you love our sister but it has come to pass. The deadline for her is reached. She is to have a mate that I pick and seeing as Lord Sesshomaru has yet to make her his mate I, as the head figure in place of our late father, am given the task to pick one for her. She knows the risk of being unmated past 500 years. I have given her 10 extra years of leeway but now she will have to submit."

Sango knew she was lost but it still didn't settle right with her. "Who do you deem worthy enough for our sister?"

Miroku smirked a little knowing that all of the fight was out of her. He reached for some papers on his desk and withdrew a couple which Sango took in hand. Looking at them had her gaping. "You can't be serious!"

"But my dear I am. Seeing as our sister is not pure I didn't have that many options. There are three candidates. Sesshomaru being one as he is the sire of her pups, InuYasha as he is the uncle is also in regards for her favors and last but least for some unknown reason we also have a minor lord named Seiun who wishes for her."

Sango couldn't believe it. She knew the relationship between Kagome and InuYasha was nothing but family but this lord Seiun was a whole different subject. "How long does she have left to have Sesshomaru?"

Miroku thought on it for a while and sighed. He knew anything less than a year would make her go on another rage but he would deal with this one. 'Hopefully the make-up sex will be just as fiery.' "Six months." And just as he thought the battle was on once again.

HI HI! I know I know it's been a minute but I have way too much shit that I had to deal with so I plan on finishing this one up and then possibly starting on another one inbetween as an apology. R&R 3

Hana Love


	13. Chapter 13 It's Done

Omg I just love reviews. So I am going to make more chapters just for yall.

Chapter 13 It's Done

It was a stare down in the sitting room between the adults. Jaken had supplied tea not to long ago and they all sat just sipping not wanting to be the first to break the tense atmosphere. Patience wasn't Kagome's first name and the silence was killing her. Clearing her throat she made sure that she had the attention of the men in the room with her.

"I know that you have more than just the first few questions that you asked Sesshomaru so if I were you I would just go ahead and get them over with before I wake my pups and we leave."

Sesshomaru didn't like how she tried to take all of the control as if she was Alpha yet the allure of being told what to do had his mind going other ways. Mentally shaking his head he made sure that they didn't see the slight fall in his mask. "This Sesshomaru would not be so soon to think that you are to be leaving any time soon." He turned to her with a slight twinkle in his gaze and a smirk adorning his face.

Kagome didn't miss a beat as she looked at him. "You have no right to keep us here."

"Oh do I now. I have the right to keep my heir and intended with me for as long as I want." He gave her a look that spoke his control.

Momentarily stunned she gained her composure and rebutted. "It has been too long. You have no more right over me than I have over you. I choose my mate."

Sesshomaru grew furious with her statement. "You would dare let another male raise my pups wench!" His eyes flashed red but she didn't submit.

Kagome straightened her already ramrod stiff back to try and gain as much ground as she could. "Someone has already been raising them fine without your interference."

That somebody she was speaking of was leaning against the wall gazing at them. He felt when eyes turned to him but he didn't shudder. Instead he met his brother's eyes dead on. "It's your fault Sesshomaru that they do not know you."

That was the straw that broke the camels back and Sesshomaru took off at him. InuYasha knew that it was coming and instead of moving he just glanced at Kagome. With a sigh she erected a barrier in front of him just as Sesshomaru was within two feet of him he hit it and bounced back to his previous position by the fireplace.

Snarling he looked from his prey to his mate-to-be. "Lower the barrier. NOW!"

She made no move to do as he asked and he went to her only to smash into another barrier. Enraged he let out a vicious roar not caring for the two pups that were sleeping rather soundly upstairs.

Rin awoke with such a start that she thought that she was once again in one of her nightmares. She looked around her at her unfamiliar surroundings then to her brother who awoke and was clutching to her for dear life.

She smiled down at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance before she moved out of the bed and picked him up to place him on her hip. Letting the barrier down to instead incase them in its protection she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Hesitating she made her way to where the noise originated to see her mother and uncle looking at a snarling, almost transformed, Sesshomaru.

They didn't notice her presence no did they see the fear in her eyes as he started to shift forms in front of her. His snout enlarged and his red eyes seemed to pierce her mother and uncle with a death glare. As white fur started to spring form his arms and face her fear grew to new heights.

Shippo noticed her fear and her trembling arms and legs. He looked from her to the one who sprouted such fear in his onee-chan. What he saw caused him to whine. His inner beast screamed at him that this was his alpha and so much more. It screamed to him that he knew this man this beast yet as he took in the situation he knew that he would not be able to respect the one who he never knew. Who now turned hate filled eyes on his mother and uncle. The only people that he knew these last 109 years that loved him more than the air.

Just as the transformation was complete he saw him charge at his mother. His tail swinging viciously and just as he saw it coming their way as the distance closed to his mother a shrill scream caused everything to stop.

Kagome knew things was getting worse by the second yet she didn't know how she was going to stop it. She was taught not to take her eyes off of the opponent and when he was charging at her she fueled her barrier with more power knowing that once he hit it he would have a very rude awakening.

All that however went out the window as she heard an ear piercing scream and looked towards the door to see her pups struck dumb with fear. Sesshomaru had stopped his pursuit and he turned to face his pups and what he saw made him revert back to his humanoid form within the blink of an eye.

His daughter's look made his beast whine but the indifference with slight dislike that he saw in his son's eyes caused him to feel disgust with himself. It didn't take a mind reader to let him know that his pups were feeling all types dislike for him. He turned from them and made his way to a bottle near his fireplace and a glass to take a large swig out of the bottle before he poured it in the glass.

"Pour me one too, maybe one for Kagome because after this I believe we all are going to need it." InuYasha commented as he watched his brother's hung shoulders and slight slouch that shouldn't ever grace his proud stature.

Rin scream went soundless after everything went calm but that didn't stop her eyes from being wide almost as if she had not yet once closed her eyes or her mouth for that reason. Her knees shook and her barrier shimmered around her and her brother.

Kagome knew that something wasn't right. Her daughter had yet to move her eyes from the place her father's beast once stood.

Slowly and hesitatingly she moved closer to her daughter. Her worry escalating with each step she took. Shippo she didn't have to worry for since he gave his father a glare that would make him proud.

"Rin?" Kagome all but whispered and as her name registered in her mind Rin's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. The barrier around her falling and Shippo gasped as he saw his sister.

Kagome knew that she wasn't going to get there that fast to catch her since the place was so big it almost seemed like she was a football field away from her falling daughter. A bright light erupted and under her daughter was her son in his evolved form cushioning her fall in his downy fur. Him being almost the size of a cub helped to make an impact for her head and torso.

Once Kagome reached them Rin woke and tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up at her mother. "Okaa-san it was horrible. He…he…it…" Her sobs broke all form of speech she was about to say but Kagome knew that she was referring to her dream and it coming alive in front of her now.

Rubbing the back of her head and rocking her she cradled her and whispered nonsense words in her ear to calm her.

Rin risked looking back around her to see if it was still there. Not seeing it she looked to see the man whom form it belonged to. When she caught his golden gaze filled with so much coldness she cringed and put her face once again in her mother's neck.

Kagome knew that it was time to say what she had been holding back from her kids for a while. Taking a deep breath she let it out in a sigh which caught both of her pup's attention. With a slight smile she stood with Rin to help her to her feet but kept a firm hold on her as Rin didn't let her go.

Looking at the now humanoid Shippo back to Rin she looked to Sesshomaru and gave him a little smile. "Pups it has been a long overdue reunion but I would like to introduce you to your sire, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

Automatically they gave a bow but it wasn't heartfelt and Rin's was a little shaky as she was still trembling. Shippo spoke first to his father. "Father, I would like to tell you first off…" He gave him his glare. "I don't like you. You abandoned us in my mother's time of need and if my sister's actions are anything to go by you also physically harmed her. Seeing as I am a prince from your lands I reserve the right to have anything to do with you." His peace spoken he crossed his arms and walked over to his Uncle InuYasha.

To say that the adults were stunned was an understatement. Kagome's mouth hung open wondering if she should say anything to him but going against it since he was in his right even though he did it a little disrespectfully he did it with it respect. 'Does that make any sense?' she wondered to herself.

InuYasha was holding back a fit of giggles he thought that it was funny to see Sesshomaru put in his place by a pup no less.

Sesshomaru not about to let his son's harsh words show had the hardest time with his raging emotions inside of him. His own heir disapproved of him. He knew it would come to that but he hoped that it wouldn't. Steeling his resolve he looked to his daughter.

Rin knew that it was her turn to speak to him. Gathering a little of her courage and then stealing some of her mother's resolve she let go of Kagome and walked to him and bowed once again. Not daring to look into his eyes she spoke. Voice soft at first but quickly rising to be heard by all that she was as confident as her mother. "I have no grudge against you otou-san. From stories that my mother have told me you raised me for the first 100 and something years of my life. For that I am grateful however until you have proven yourself you have no place in either mine or my brother's life. I am sure that if you were to once again prove yourself you will have both of your heirs forgive you."

Sesshomaru didn't know if he should let out a sigh of relief or a groan of despair. First he didn't know how he should go about getting in their good graces and second he didn't know if he should ask. So to kill two birds he asked. Taking a major blow to his pride he knelt and looked his daughter in her eyes by placing a hand on her chin he lifted her gaze to meet his and the fear he saw made him cringe a little inside. Dropping his hand he spoke quietly. "How do I start with regaining your trust, faith and hopefully your love back?"

Rin could tell that he wanted them to be a family. "You should take that up with Okaa-san. She was the one who hurt all these years. Crying when she thought that we were asleep or wasn't around. You hurt her and thusly hurt us in the process."

Sesshomaru took in her words and looked to see Kagome with her head hanging and the stale scent of depression waft from her body before she hid it. Mind made up he stood and started to make his way to her only to be blocked by his pups. Rin and Shippo, fresh with the image of him about to attack their mother stood in his way with InuYasha posted to her side.

He was angered at the gathering but looked to her instead. He knew that if he was to move any closer all protective instincts would rise and even though he still wanted to hurt InuYasha he knew better that to hurt his pups if he wanted this to work.

Kagome sensed that he wanted to talk to her so she turned to InuYasha. "I will be fine. Go call for Kumo."

InuYasha reluctantly moved from her side. "Are you sure?" At her nod he gathered the pups and they went outside to make the call.

Kagome knowing that they only had a few minutes looked up at him with a fierce yet tired gaze. "5 minutes."

Sesshomaru was not one to be put on a time schedule but he knew that he had no choice. "I regret that I put you through such hardships. Is there any way that you will be able to forgive me?"

Kagome always forgiving nature decided to make a slight appearance only to be pushed down by the hurt that was always present for too long. Lowering her head she said the only thing that she could. "It's been so long Sesshomaru and you left me for so long. I will be willing to give it a try but at the moment you have so much that you need to repent for."

InuYasha took that time to make an appearance to announce that it was time to go. So with one last look over her shoulder she gave him a watery smile.

Sesshomaru was left with their scent and tears as he watched Kagome walk out of the door. His beast was screaming at him to go and retrieve her. For him not the be an ass once again and let her get away.

It knew that if he let things end like this then he would no longer be able to even say that he had an intended.

Solution made he told Jaken that he was leaving and walked out of the door.

Lenai who was behind the chair the whole time in a quiet doze awoke to the door shutting for the second time. She stood and walked from around the chair wiping sleep from her eyes to come face to face with another kappa demon like her.

"EEEEP!" Startled she scrambled away.

Jaken could only stare. Never before had he seen another kappa like her. To say that it was love at first sight was imaginable.

Lenai not liking to be stared at started to gather more courage. "What you staring at you bald man."

Jaken stuttered out of his stupor. 'Bald man?' Yeah he didn't have hair but that's how he was born. "You can't speak. What's with that ugly cap you got on?"

Lenai looked at her cap and then the one on his head. Smirking she took hers off and let her shoulder length black hair cascade to her shoulders in bouncy curls to contrast against her pale emerald skin.

Jaken drooled this time. 'Such a lovely sight..' He dropped to his knees and bowed. "Oh my lady, such a lovely sight you are. I will be honored to be at your service."

Lenai took a step back at his sudden bow. 'Ehh!' Not knowing what to do she did the only thing a woman will do in her situation. Take advantage of it. "Alright my Kappa. It would be of great service to me if you were to show me to the utilities so that I would freshen up." Sniffing she caught his smell and nearly gagged. 'Gawd he smells worse than InuYasha after three days of no bath and routine practice.' "And I would appreciate if you did the same."

Jaken stood with a slight blush on his face. "Yes Milady. Would you be need of assistance?"

Lenai knew a hentai move when she heard one. So she threw one back. "No I will not but I will assist you to make sure that you are thoroughly clean." She smirked when she seen his expression. 'It's cute.'

Jaken quickly came around and began to escort her to the bathroom and a room she will be using for her stay. 'I'm so lucky.' He thought as he knew that his lord would be gone for some time and that meant he could woo her.

They made it to the castle and all unloaded from Kumo. As they made their way through the halls Kohaku met up with them.

"Aunt Kagome,InuYasha, Father has requested your presence."

Nodding Kagome made her way there with InuYasha in tow telling her pups to do their nightly duties and go to bed.

Coming upon the study where she knew her brother was residing she knocked and once hearing the okay her and InuYasha entered to see two other males there, one she knew as a secretary of his, along with her sister Sango whom couldn't look her in the eyes.

Looking to her brother he motioned for her to be seated. As she sat he got down to business. "Kagome it is time and as your guardian I have to enact the right of mate." He held up a hand to stop her heated protest. "I have been giving you leeway for 10 years now. I will only give you 6 more months and then you will have no other choice." He motioned to the other man in the room.

He wasn't unattractive in the least but if you would even dare so you could put him in the same category with Sesshomaru just with more boyish charm. Long black silky hair, bright green eyes that put emeralds to shame and a smile to light up the room he was everything you could ask for and his physique was nice also. "This is one of your contenders. He has asked to meet you beforehand so that he may get to know you."

Kagome gave a nod of the head and a smile but as she was going to say more you could hear a bang on the door. Miroku smiled as he said enter. "Ah it seems as if our last choice is hear."

Sesshomaru walked in and took a look around him to lay eyes on Kagome. He wanted to talk to her alone when he caught movement out of his peripheral. Spotting the subject of interest he snarled then looked towards Miroku.

Seiun wasn't about to sit and be quiet as he knew this demon kin of his. "Why cousin how are you? Here to claim Lady Kagome also?"

Sesshomaru almost foamed at the mouth as he looked at Seiun then Miroku. Miroku not letting the moment pass and sensing the danger went on ahead. "You have three choices Kagome. First being you intended who has 2 months to woo you, 2 months for your second choice which is InuYasha," at this InuYasha almost fainted before he spoke.

"Hell no! Uh unh! Not happening! I can't think of being a mate to the one I consider sister. I resign!" He huffed as he left the room.

Miroku hating to be interrupted but sort of knowing that it would happen kept talking. "Well sense it seems that he is no longer there you have the two. 3 months each. But you can choose who you want to spend the most time with."

Kagome was left stunned she didn't know what it is that she was going to do but Sesshomaru knew what he wanted and that was his mates and kids.

"She goes home with me." His tone left no room for argument but it knocked Kagome out of her stupor. "I choose Sesshomaru. Not you." She looked at her brother and then her intended then to her other choice, Lord Seiun.

"My choice is for my intended…" a growl of possession rumbled through the room and Sesshomaru went to take a step next to her only for her to stop him with a hand. "My intended will have to wait. Lord Seiun I will see you tomorrow when the sun is at its highest." With that she made to leave only to have Sesshomaru snag her arm.

He growled at her and she growled back at him. "I will not submit to someone who waits till now to try and claim me. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"I have more right that you know. I am your intended and as such you shall be my mate and our pups will be coming home." He let her go and in a calmer voice he spoke into her ear. "And I will make you submit in more ways than one."

Kagome shuddered at the fierce seductiveness in his voice. She knew how he looked in more ways than one and it never stopped her to remember all the pleasurable things that he had done to her. Not to mention how on kiss could make her lose her mind.

As she left the men stayed and Sango took to retreating after her sister to think of how she could help her.

Sesshomaru took the seat that Kagome evacuated to still scent her essence. He looked to Miroku then Seiun and giving his best death glare to both he stood abruptly and made his way to the door. Just as he was leaving he called over his shoulder to his cousin. "I shall be the victor. She is mine." With that he left.

Seiun left not to long after him after giving Miroku a farewell.

As Miroku sat there he had no doubt who would win in his little game. Truth be told he could give Kagome as long as she wanted even if it was another 500 years but he just wanted her to be happy. "Don't fuck up this time Sesshomaru. It will most indefinitely be your last." He said to no one as he sat back in his chair.

YAY! I got it up here in a day. Well it seems like the only time I might be able to get them up here is when I am off work and trust I have on messed up schedule. That's why it took so long. Well much love! R&R =3

HanaLove

Ps: Roses Kiss I know I been gone long sowi but I am going to make it up to all of you.


End file.
